Modeling Perfection
by pinkie0496
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella montez are two of the most famous Gucci models. These two have been working together for 3 years and has hated eachother ever since. But what happens when Gucci asks them to do a very important task? Will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, it's pinkie0496 here! This is a new story I me and my friend, 34nimmixey33 are writing! Here's the trailer, I hope you like it! We'll be posting up chapters on both accounts!

Male Gucci model, Troy Bolton. He's got the looks, talents and most importantly, the ladies. He's never in his whole life been in a relationship, he just goes around and fucks women, that are sexy of course. One woman he never got to be with is his co-worker, Gabriella Montez.

Female Gucci model, Gabriella Montez. She's nice, unbelievably gorgeous and outgoing. She too has never had a real relationship in her life. Ever since, her high school memories haunt her so, she goes around and sleeps with sexy men. One thing that annoys her is her ass hole of a co-worker, Troy Bolton.

These two Gucci models pose for the most popular designer company in the world. From sexy photo shoots to the runway, these models do it all, together. Ever since their first day working at the company, Gabriella and Troy have always been chosen to pose together. Both Troy and Gabriella hated this task.

Gabriella thought Troy was the most annoyingest, self-centered, idiotic jerk. From this, you can tell Gabriella didn't like Troy; she hated him. Troy thought Gabriella was an annoying, mean bitch. He hated Gabriella as well; he never liked her from when they met.

It's one thing to pretend get along with the person you hate for work, but what if Gucci asked them to do a certain task?

What is the task?

Will Gabriella and Troy agree to do this task?

Find out in… Modeling Perfection.


	2. Typical work day

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, its pinkie0496 here! Sorry the first chapter is out sooo late! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Enjoy the chapter and tell me your honest opinion on the chapter in your review! PICTURES OF HOUSES, CARS AND GABRIELLA'S DOG ON PROFILE! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS EVERYDAY! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_~Thursday, June 12, 2009, Los Angles_

Gabriella woke up to the sound in her kitchen of dishes clanking together. She looked down at her body, seeing she was naked. She then recalled of last night, remembering she had had sex with Chace, a model that worked for Gucci. She and Chace weren't in a relationship or anything, Gabriella and him went out clubbing yesterday and ended up going to Gabriella's house after. Gabriella starched and looked up at her ceiling.

Gabriella Montez was a very well known model for Gucci. She has been working at Gucci for 3 years now and she loved it there. The one thing she hated the most was her ass of a co-worker, Troy Bolton. To Gabriella, Troy was a stupid jackass but to other woman, Troy was a sexy model for Gucci. Ever since the day him and Gabriella met, she knew he hated him in a matter of seconds.

_~Flashback to Gabriella's first day at Gucci~_

_It was 7:30am and Gabriella's alarm clock just went off. Today was her first day at her new job, modeling for Gucci. It had always been her dream to model for a designer company and she's glad it was Gucci. She hopped out of bed, no wanting to be late on her first day, and ran over to her bathroom to go get ready. _

_When Gabriella was finished in her bathroom, she walked over to her closet and put on her Citizens of Humanity mini denim shorts, her Dolce & Gabbana floral top, her black Dior leather jacket and some black Sigerson Morrison gladiator sandals. Gabriella walked out of her room and to her kitchen to fill up her dog, Shadow, food bowl. She then grabbed her black Balenciaga handbag and headed downstairs to her garage and got into her black Audi S4. She put on her Ray Ban avatars and backed out of her garage and drove off to Starbucks to grab her coffee before going to work. _

_When Gabriella was at the Gucci building, where they took pictures and published them in magazines, she parked her car in the visitor parking space and headed towards the front entrance. She walked through the front doors and walked to the front desk._

_"Hello, Welcome to Gucci! How may I help you?" The person at the front desk greeted as they saw Gabriella approach them._

_"Hi, my name's Gabriella Montez and I am the new model they hired for Gucci," Gabriella answered as the lady started to type some things on her computer._

_"Oh, yes! Gabriella Montez, just sit down at our waiting area and I'll call Tom down. He's the creative director of Gucci," the lady at the desk replied as Gabriella walked over to a place in the lobby where there were a few leather couches and chairs. _

_Gabriella sat down in a leather chair and dug through her bag to find her iphone. She took off her sunglasses and began to check her new messages she received. _

_After about a few minutes later she saw a man walk through the front doors. He was tall and tan and wore jeans, a white V-neck that was under a dark brown leather jacket and some black shoes. He had brown chestnut hair and when he caught Gabriella staring at him, she noticed her had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He looked over at Gabriella disgusted and rolled his eyes at her before he walked to the front desk. Gabriella glared at him, why would he roll his eyes at her? And that nasty look he gave Gabriella made her want to strangle him. Gabriella looked him for a few more seconds and then saw him walking towards her. She saw him sit on the couch across from the one she was sitting in. _

_"Hi?" Troy greeted, rather questioningly because Gabriella was sitting there glaring at him._

_"Hi," Gabriella muttered as she looked away from him and down at her iphone._

_"Why were you glaring at me?" Troy questioned rather rude as he looked over at Gabriella._

_"Why did you roll your eyes at me and give a nasty look?" Gabriella scoffed back._

_"Because you were checking me out, you perv!" Troy answered as Gabriella stared at him in anger and shock._

_"No I wasn't! I was looking to see who came thru the door!" Gabriella defended as she glared over at him, once again._

_"Whatever, you're just being a stubborn bitch. You know you were checking me out," Troy retorted as he smirked._

_"Did you just call me a stubborn bitch!?" Gabriella exclaimed, but not loud enough for the whole lobby to hear. But before Troy could respond back a man approached them._

_"Hello, I'm Tom Ford, the creative director of Gucci. You two must be the new models I hired," Tom greeted as Gabriella and Troy both stood up._

_"I am, but I'm not so sure about that thing over there," Gabriella replied as she glared over at Troy._

_"Ah, you must be Gabriella Montez. You're just as beautiful in person," Tom greeted as he took Gabriella's hand and kissed it. Gabriella blushed as Troy stood there with a disgusted look on his face._

_"And you must be the handsome Troy Bolton. The one with the 6 pack," Tom teased as he shook hands with Troy. _

_"Yeah, that's me. The one with the AMAZING 6-pack," Troy teased back, emphasizing the word amazing. Tom chuckled, while Gabriella rolled her eyes. _

_"I hope you two get used to each other, you'll be working together almost every day," Tom announced. Both Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened and they turned to each other._

_"I have to work with this stuck up ass hole!" Gabriella exclaimed, referring to Troy._

_"And I have to work with this stubborn bitch!" Troy exclaimed, also, referring to Gabriella. Tom chuckled at the both of them._

_"Now, now let's not get carried away. I'm sure you two will come to like each other," Tom added. And that was the end of the conversation. Tom led Troy and Gabriella up the stairs to the part of the building they're actually going to be working in._

_~End of Flashback~_

And ever since that day, Troy and Gabriella hated each other. They NEVER began to like each other or even considered them 'friends'. Gabriella shook off the thought and got out of her bed. She then walked over to her bathroom to go get ready.

When she was finished in her bathroom, she walked over to her large closet and scanned her clothes. The one thing she loved about her work is that she didn't have to dress up or even wear make-up. They already dress you in an outfit and do your make-up for you. Gabriella put on a white Eileen Fisher top, some dark Tory Burch skinny jeans, a purple Ya Ya Aflalo scarf and some brown Juicy Couture gladiator sandals. She grabbed her favorite black Balenciaga handbag and headed down to her kitchen. When she got to her kitchen, she saw Chace there, making breakfast.

"Morning!" Chace greeted when he saw Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and took a seat in a chair.

"Morning, what are you doing?" Gabriella questioned, even though she was well aware that he was making her breakfast.

"Making us breakfast," Chace answered as Gabriella smiled at him, "Well, since it's done, I'm going to go to my house to get ready."

"Aww, thanks for making breakfast. You didn't have to though. I'll see you at work," Gabriella added as Chace smiled at her before heading out her front door.

Out the front door, she was well aware there were probably paparazzi out there. She could already see the new headline, 'Gabriella had sex with yet another co-worker'. Gabriella wasn't really the relationship kind of girl. She didn't believe they lasted. She wasn't ready to settle down for a boyfriend, none the less a husband. She just had fun with men she met. It made her sound like a slut, yes, but it's not like they are married or anything. Plus when she's having sex with men, she's always in control.

After Chace left, Gabriella ate the eggs and pancakes Chace had made for her and she also saw he had made coffee. She took a travel mug and filled it with the coffee and ate her breakfast quickly. When she was done, she saw her dog Shadow walk into the kitchen, barking. She smiled and picked her dog up.

"Hey baby," Gabriella greeted her dog as she kissed its nose and put it back down on the ground. Gabriella had a personal doggy day care for Shadow. Her personal doggy babysitter would come to the house everyday and take care of Shadow. Let's just say, this puppy was spoiled. But Gabriella treated her puppy like it was her child.

"Mommy's got to go now. You be good for Chelsea," Gabriella replied, referring to her doggy babysitter. Gabriella grabbed her car keys from the key rack and she grabbed her coffee before going to her garage.

When she made it to her garage, she went into her Audi S4 and drove out of her house to the Gucci building, paparazzi snapping pictures of her every move.

When she made it to the Gucci building she parked her car in her private parking space next to Troy's. Gabriella then saw Troy drive into the parking lot and parking his car next to hers, in his private parking space. Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw Troy check himself out in his rear view mirror. She then grabbed her coffee and her handbag before exiting her car and walking to the front door, not caring whether Troy was there or not. Troy smirked at Gabriella as she walked away.

"She wants me," Troy thought to himself as he got out of his car and walked to the front door, a couple of feet away from Gabriella.

Inside the Gucci building, Troy and Gabriella walked up the stairs to the photography set. The photographer usually tells them where to go.

When they got up there Gabriella looked behind her to see Troy standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some jeans, white converses and his ugly gray beanie. He looked stupid, as usual. Gabriella took a sip of her coffee before she saw the photographer, Daniel, approach them.

"Hey Troy! Hey Gabriella!" Daniel greeted.

"Hey Daniel," Troy and Gabriella greeted at the same time. They then glared at each other before turning back to Daniel.

"Okay, well this shoot with picture you two together, again. We're going to drive down to a private beach and then you two will get dressed down there. Everything is already set down there and we're going to take a few company cars down there, which means you two will be in a car together," Daniel explained.

"Joy," Gabriella commented as she took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag.

"Okay, well you two wait here while I go get my camera packed. We'll head down together," Daniel replied as he walked away. Gabriella then saw a woman approach Troy. The woman had long, wavy blonde hair. She was wearing next seasons black Gucci dress, which meant she was doing a photo shoot.

"Hey Troy, I had a great time last night," The blonde replied, remembering last night. She then put a hand on Troy's chest.

"Same here, uh, what's your name again?" Troy questioned.

"Hailey!" Hailey exclaimed back, anger in her voice.

"Right, well I'll see you later then, um, whatever your name is," Troy replied.

"Hailey!" Hailey yelled back as she stomped off to her photo shoot set.

"Wow Bolton. Can't even remember the girls' name," Gabriella commented, smirking at Troy.

"Shut up, Montez," Troy scoffed back. He then saw Daniel approach them.

"Okay guys, let's go," Daniel announced as the three of them headed down to the company car.

The company cars are black Cadillac escalade. Troy and Gabriella headed to the first Cadillac because that's where Daniel told them to go. The passenger seats were filled with bags and the back seat was put down. Gabriella and Troy were forced to sit in the middle of the vehicle, but luckily there was a gap in between them. When they were settled in the car, the driver drove off to the private set.

The whole ride there was silent. Troy was texting on his blackberry and Gabriella was on her iphone, listening to music. When they arrived at the private beach, Troy and Gabriella exited their side of the car and then walked over to Daniel.

"Okay, you two go over to hair and make-up. Gabriella, yours is over to the right and Troy yours is over to the left," Daniel announced as Troy and Gabriella walked their separate ways, "This should be a fun shoot."


	3. This is going to be a fun night

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, Pinkie 0496 here! Thank you for ALL the reviews on the last chapter, me and my friend, 34nimmixey33, REALLY appreciate it! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR VANESSA HUDGENS AND ZAC EFRON FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_~Thursday, June 12, 2009, Los Angles_

After Troy's hair and make-up was done, he got dressed in black swim trunks with white designs on them (A/N: Outfit on Profile). He then went to the set of the photo shoot to find Daniel and the other set people working on the scene of the shoot. There was a white beach lounge chair set in the sand, near the turquoise water. The camera was a couple of yards away from the lounge chair and the sun was beaming down on the beach. Troy sat down in a chair, which had his name on it. The chair was a few feet next to the camera and there was a side table next to the chair. He ordered someone to get him a drink and then he saw Gabriella come towards the set.

Gabriella walked towards the set of the photo shoot. She was wearing a cheetah printed bathing suit. The top part of the bathing suit had no straps and just barely showed her breasts. Her hair was curly and hanging off her shoulders. She had her belly button ring in and her Gucci sunglasses on. She sat down in her chair, which had her name on it, and it was a few inches away from Troy. Gabriella sat there and waited for Daniel to tell her and Troy the photo shoot was about to start.

Troy had to admit, Gabriella did look sexy, but deep down she was still the bitch he knew. He felt her arm touch his' when she rested her arms on the arm rest on her chair. He scooted a few more inches away from her touch and looked at the set before him. He looked over at Daniel who was fiddling with his camera.

"Okay Troy, Gabriella, let's start the photo shoot," Daniel announced as Troy and Gabriella got up from their chairs'. They then walked over towards the white lounge chair and stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Okay, Troy, I need you to sit in the lounge chair with your legs pulled apart," Daniel instructed as Troy did so.

"This feels stupid," Troy complained.

"Hold on! Now Gabriella go and sit in between Troy's legs," Daniel ordered. Gabriella gave Troy a disgusted look before going and sitting in between his legs. She felt his penis against her backside so she shifted down a bit.

"Okay, Gabriella, I need you to scoot back up," Daniel instructed.

"But then his penis will poke my back!" Gabriella whined as the other people on the set chuckled.

"Okay, Gabriella, you're paid to model not complain. Just deal with it," Daniel replied, calmly as Gabriella sighed as she scooted up.

"You know you love it," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella rolled her eyes and then took her thumb and index finger and pinched his leg. Troy yelped in pain while Gabriella smirked to herself.

"Troy, stop whining!" Daniel yelled, annoyed as Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, now Troy lean down a bit and nuzzle your nose in Gabriella's hair and pretend like you're whispering something in her ear," Daniel ordered.

"But what if she has lice!?" Troy whined to himself and he did as he was told.

"Okay, good, but, Gabriella, instead of looking disgusted could you pretend to laugh at something Troy told you?" Daniel suggested as Gabriella did so.

"Okay, I'll work with it. Now Troy, wrap your arms around Gabriella's waist," Troy did so.

"Good, good, now stay in that position while I take a few shots," Daniel ordered as Troy and Gabriella stayed in their positions.

Daniel's camera clicked a few times and then he got up from his camera and headed over towards Troy and Gabriella. He moved Troy's hand further down Gabriella's body, almost touching her crotch.

"Now keep your hand there and DON'T move," Daniel ordered as he went back to his camera and took a few more pictures.

"Okay, that's it for the lounge chair. I'm going to fix some things on the set and then I'll need you two back," Daniel announced as Troy and Gabriella stood up and headed for their chairs. Daniel got rid of the lounge chair and all that was left was the beach itself.

"Troy! Gabriella! I need you back on the set," Daniel called as they both stood up and walked towards Daniel.

"Okay, for this photo, I need you two to stand by the water," Daniel ordered as troy and Gabriella did so.

"Now, Gabriella, place your hands on Troy's chest and look over at the camera," Daniel replied. Gabriella placed her hands on Troy's abs and looked back at the camera.

"Like this?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, move up towards his breasts," Daniel answered as he moved Gabriella's hands towards Troy's upper body. Troy shivered at the touch of Gabriella's hands moving along his body. Once Gabriella's hands were settled on Troy's body, they both looked over at the camera.

"Now in his shoot, don't smile. Just have a serious look on your faces'," Daniel explained as Troy and Gabriella looked at the camera with a serious face. Daniel then clicked his camera a few times before pulling away from it.

"Okay, Gabriella, you can pull away from Troy's chest now," Daniel replied as Gabriella did so, immediately.

"Well, I'll continue this shoot later, it's already 3:00pm and I have another shoot at 5. So you two can go back to your trailers and get dressed to your normal clothes," Daniel explained. Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways and went back to their trailers'.

When Troy was finished he walked out of his trailer wearing his normal clothes. He walked to the company car and stood by it, waiting for Gabriella. After 15-20 minutes of waiting, Gabriella walked out wearing her usual clothes. Troy got in the car and took his seat only to see Gabriella get in the car as well. She had her phone out and was texting. She didn't even notice Troy or even insult him like she usually would.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!" Gabriella asked, noticing Troy was staring at her. Troy rolled his eyes and looked away. The driver then started the car and drove off back to the company building.

Once at the company building, it was already 5:30pm. Troy and Gabriella exited the car and entered the building, to pick up their schedules for the week. They went to the front desk and picked their schedules up before heading upstairs and talking to Daniel's assistant, Thomas about tomorrow's photo shoot. After the 20 minutes talk Gabriella and Troy were about to leave until they heard Chace announce something.

"Everyone here at the company, I have an important announcement!" Chace yelled over the speakers of the building.

"Tonight I'm having a party at my place in honor of Gucci's 20th anniversary! Everyone's invited and just bring yourselves! Party starts at 8 so I hope to see you all then!" Chace announced as everyone in the building started to mingle about the party.

"Are you going, Thomas?" Gabriella asked.

"Ehh, maybe. How about you?" Thomas answered.

"Definitely, I love parties," Gabriella answered.

"What about you, Troy? Are you going?" Thomas questioned.

"I guess, I mean Chace does throw a mean part," Troy answered.

"Well, I got to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow Thomas!" Gabriella replied as she bent over and gave Thomas a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Gabriella," Thomas added as he pulled away. Gabriella gave him a small smile before walking downstairs to the parking lot, shoving Troy out of the way.

"See you tomorrow, Bitch!" Troy called after her as Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy smirked and left the building, as well.

With Gabriella, she had just arrived home. She paid Chelsea for puppy-sitting Shadow and then walked up to her room to find out what to wear. It was already 6:30pm, so Gabriela needed to get ready, fast.

She headed towards her closet, which was more like the size of a room, and scanned all the dresses in there. She found a cute black and navy plaid dress. It was knee length and had a ruffle of cloth in the middle (A/N: Dress on Profile). She also found some cute black heels to wear with them so she grabbed them and the dress and changed into it. She walked to her bathroom to do her hair and make-up, which took about another hour to do. When Gabriella was finished, she grabbed her black Balenciaga handbag and headed to the kitchen to fill up Shadow's dog bowl with food and water. She then headed to her car and drove off to Chace's house.

Once at Chace's house, Gabriella saw that it was already 8:00pm. Damn, she was on time…. So much for being fashionably late. She took one last look in the mirror before exiting the car and walking to the front door. She saw a few other cars there, so she didn't feel like a loser being the first one at a party. She rang the doorbell twice and then saw someone swing the door open.

"Hey Gabriella," Chace greeted, with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Chace," Gabriella greeted back as she bent over and gave him a small hug.

"You're... Right on time. I thought you were always 'fashionably late'" Chace commented as Gabriella stepped into the house.

"Yeah, well I was already here and I really didn't feel like waiting in my car," Gabriella added as she followed Chace into the kitchen.

"Well, some other people are here, too. Sharpay's here, Daniel's here, Kelsey is here and a bunch of others."

"Okay, well I'm just going to grab a drink," Gabriella announced.

"Okay, but you owe me at least one dance for last night," Chace added before winking at Gabriella and walking off. Gabriella laughed at Chace's attempt to flirt and then headed over to the bar and got a drink.

After getting her drink, Gabriella saw Sharpay approach her and the two of them started to talk. They were then joined by Megan a few minutes later and the three of them sat at the bar, drinking and talking.

"I love this song!" Gabriella commented when she heard Boom boom pow playing in the background. Sharpay then grabbed Gabriella and Megan's hands' and led them to the dance floor. The three started to dance with each other along with the other hundred people on the dance floor.

After 5 minutes of dancing, Gabriella felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked back and saw David, another guy that worked at Gucci, behind her. She smiled and then started to grind him, hard. She felt him moan in pleasure and Gabriella then swayed her hips to the music.

"You're a great dancer," David whispered in Gabriella's ear. She felt his hot breath against her neck and turned around to face him. She could tell he was a bit drunk because his breath smelt like alcohol. She leaned in and gave him a fierce kiss before she felt him return the kiss just as hard. Gabriella then pulled back for air and then felt herself being dragged from the dance floor and up the stairs. David dragged her into an empty guess room and Gabriella laid on the bed. David soon got on top of her and kissed her, forcefully. Gabriella returned the kiss and then flipped them over, without breaking the kiss, so that she was on top.

She pulled back from the kiss and then started to unbutton his shirt. Meanwhile, David was up zipping the back of her dress. When the zipper was done, David slid the dress off of Gabriella's body and then saw Gabriella throw his shirt across the room. Gabriella captured his lips with hers before David moved his hands to the back of her body and started to unclasp the bra. Meanwhile, Gabriella was unbuckling the belt from David's pants. When the belt was finished, Gabriella teased David a little, by taking her thumb and placing a long stroke on David's manhood. David moaned before going to Gabriella's breasts and taking one in his mouth.

He started licking and biting Gabriella's nipples, only to hear a loud moan escape Gabriella's mouth. He then felt her slip his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Gabriella took her hand and started to stroke David up and down. David groaned and slid Gabriella's lacy red thong off of her body. He then flipped them over so that he was on the top now.

"Condom," David reminded, breathlessly.

"I'm on the pill," Gabriella added. David then nodded before taking his long manhood and entering her. Gabriella shut eyes and moved her hands up to David's shoulders to steady him. David then started to thrust into Gabriella, fast and hard. Gabriella moaned out in pleasure and David started to go at an even faster pace. Gabriella closed her eyes and moved her hands from David's shoulders to the sheets on the bed. She gripped them hard as David kept on thrusting into her. David felt Gabriella's muscles start to clamp around him, which meant she was close. After a few more thrust's Gabriella and David came at the same time.

David took himself out of Gabriella and then stood up, searching for his clothes. Gabriella still laid there and watched David walk around the room, picking up his clothes.

"That was amazing, David," Gabriella commented as she got up as well and picked up her clothes.

"Thanks," David added as he bent over and kissed Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella slid on her thong and then put her bra back on. She saw David already had his pants on and was now buttoning up his shirt. Gabriella slid her dress on and then tried to zip the dress back up.

"Here, let me help you with that," David replied as he zipped the dress up.

"Thanks, David," Gabriella added with a smile. She then looked over at the mirror placed room and fixed her hair a little. Luckily, her make-up wasn't messed up that bad so she didn't have to fix it.

"See you later, Gabriella," David said as he exited the room and headed downstairs.

"See ya," Gabriella called after him. She then headed downstairs as well and started looking for Megan and Sharpay. While looking, she felt someone bump onto her and almost knocked her down.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled as she got to her balance. She looked over at the person and saw that it was the bastard himself.

"Hey yourself! You almost knocked my drink out of my hands!" Troy scoffed back

"Oh, you mean like this?" Gabriella replied as she slapped the drink out of Troy's hands'. She then gave him a smirk before walking away. Troy glared after her and then walked back to the bar to get another drink.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just found Sharpay and Megan. The three of them were on the dance floor dancing until Gabriella saw Troy approach the three of them.

"Hello ladies," Troy greeted as he flashed them his million dollar smile.

"Hey Troy," Megan and Sharpay greeted back at the same time.

"What the hell do you want?" Gabriella asked, rudely.

"Well, I was here to ask Megan if she wanted to dance," Troy answered, as he looked over at Megan.

"Sure, I'd love to," Megan added as Troy took her hand and led her away from Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Can you believe him? Why would he want to dance with Megan?" Gabriella questioned as she danced with Sharpay.

"Well, my guess is to make you angry or maybe even to make you jealous," Sharpay answered.

"Jealous? Me jealous of Megan?" Gabriella repeated as she started to laugh, "That's funny."

"Wow, it's actually working," Sharpay added. The two of them then kept dancing, while Gabriella watched Megan and Troy, closely. She saw Megan grind him and then saw Troy grab her ass. Typical Troy. Then she saw Troy glance over at Gabriella, blue eyes meeting brown. He smirked before leaning in and giving Megan a kiss. Of course, Megan would return the kiss and the two of them had a little make-out session. Gabriella watched closely as Troy led Megan up the stairs. Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy was going to have sex Megan!?

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella looked back at her.

"Uh, nothing," Gabriella answered and then felt someone's hot breath against her neck. She looked back to find Chace there, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella smiled and then turned around to face Chace. She started to sway her hips to the music and Chace's hands just gripped onto her body, tighter. Sharpay smirked before leaving the two of them alone and walking away to the bar.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Chace's neck and the two of them started to dance together.

"I told you I would get my dance," Chace whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella smiled before turning around, so her back was to Chace. She then started to grind against him, his hands still on her waist.

"Does this dance make-up for last night?" Gabriella asked as Chace nodded his head. He then leaned down and kissed Gabriella lips, lightly. When he pulled back, Gabriella wanted more so she grabbed Chace's head and captured his lips with hers.

" You naughty, naughty girl. I guess last night wasn't enough for you," Chace teased as Gabriella giggled.

"No, no, last night was enough. I just like the feeling of your lips against mine," Gabriella flirted as she pecked Chace's lips once more.

"Chace! Come here! We got you something!" A masculine voice called.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you around though," Chace replied as he kissed Gabriella's cheek before heading towards the voice. Gabriella smiled after him and then saw another guy from Gucci and started to dance with them.

"This is going to be a fun night," Gabriella thought to herself.


	4. the morning meeting

_**Author's Note: I'm soo sorry for the wait! I thought my friend, 34nimmixey33, would be writing the next chapter but I guess not... But it's okay! I love to write this story anyways! Plus, I was on vacation and I didn't have time to write a whole chapter and update… Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I know this is random but who else is pissed that Vanessa didn't win anything at the TCA 09?! Btw has anyone else saw bandslam yet? It is the best movie I have EVER saw! Go check it out and help Vanessa top the box office! (:**_

_~Friday, June 13, 2009, Los Angeles_

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at 6:30am, due to her alarm clock she set up. She got back pretty late from the party because of all the guys that were all over her. She probably had sex with at least seven different men. Surprisingly, she didn't have a hang over this morning and she had to get up early for a breakfast meeting she had with Gucci. She would need to get ready and be at the restaurant at 8:00pm. Gabriella quickly got out of bed and scurried off to her bathroom to get ready.

When Gabriella was showered and dressed, she had on a beige colored dress that had gems and sparkles on it. It cut down a couple of inches above her leg and it had a deep V-neck **(Outfit on Profile).** She grabbed her beige colored Christian Dior heels and grabbed her white Balenciaga handbag. Her hair was straightened and to the side and she put on her clip-on bangs. She then dashed out of the door and drove off to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Gabriella parked in a parking space next to another Audi and walked inside. There, she went to the hostess table and claimed her reservation the company had made for her. She was then led to a table outside where she saw the photographer, the head of Gucci, the magazine director and the sick bastard himself, Troy. He was wearing a blue plaid button up with some skinny jeans **(Outfit on Profile). **He had on his old black converses and his hair was short and to the side. He didn't look half bad and maybe if he had a decent personality, Gabriella would like him. But no, he was a jerk and will always be one. Gabriella sighed before walking to the table and sitting in the empty seat next to Troy.

"Hi Gabriella. Fashionably late, as usual, I see," Tom, the head of Gucci, greeted as he bent over and pecked Gabriella's cheek while giving her a small hug.

"Hey Tom," Gabriella greeted as she put her handbag behind her and situated herself in the chair.

"So, we were waiting for you to order out food but Troy over there had to order something ahead of time," Charlotte, Gucci's magazine director replied as she pointed over to Troy.

"Well, Troy needs to calm down on the food before he gets even fatter," Gabriella pointed out as she took her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on. Troy gave her a nasty glare before looking away.

"Anyways, let's order our food and then we'll discuss the meeting," Tom announced as he picked up the menu.

When everyone has ordered, Gabriella took as sip of her coffee before listening to Tom talking.

"Okay, well, you two are probably wondering why we told you to come here, aren't you?" Tom questioned as he looked at Troy and Gabriella. They both nodded and listened to what Tom had to say next.

"Well, as you know, the June issue of Gucci just went out on stands a few days ago. We have been getting phone calls, texts messages and e-mails about the pictures of you two together. People are dying to know if you two are dating?!" Charlotte explained as Gabriella and Troy looked at each other disgusted. Who would ever think that they were together?!

"I mean, we were as shocked as you two but then I got an idea. If people buy our magazines just to see you two together, still wondering if you are dating, we would sell millions if you two were dating," Tom replied as Gabriella and Troy's mouths dropped.

"We, we will nev- never date! I mean just look at him! He mine as well have ass hole written across his forehead!" Gabriella stammered as she pointed to Troy.

"Why would anyone get the idea that I would go for someone as low as Gabriella!? They're crazy! You're crazy if you want us to date!" Troy exclaimed.

"Listen you two, we need the extra attention from customers. Do you know how much money we would make? How much more money you two would make!?" Tom explained.

"I just don't understand why other companies would want to know if we are dating? I mean there are plenty of other models that ACTUALLY are dating. Plus, isn't there a no dating co-workers rule at our company?" Troy asked.

"Well, yes we do have those rules and I don't understand why people would love to know if you two are dating. You two just have that instant chemistry that everyone loves. And we are willing to break the no dating co-workers rule if it means that we get more money and attention," Tom answered.

"Plus, in all the photos I've taken of you two, people are dying to see more of the relationship off-screen. This means a lot of attention on you two, from paparazzi to premieres," Daniel, the photographer, pointed out. Gabriella and Troy thought about this for a moment. They could finally be that shining star in Hollywood they both wanted to be. Plus, I mean if them getting together means a lot of attention, how much attention would they get if they broke up?

"So? What do you guys think?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not doing it!" Troy and Gabriella both yelled at the same time. Tom then pulled out a contract and pens and put it in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked Tom.

"It's a contract," Tom answered.

"Woah, woah, I'm not signing ANY contract," Troy refused as he turned the contract away from him.

"Troy, you haven't even read the whole thing," Daniel pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but if you did, you would see that it clearly states the things we need you two to do. We will go on for this act for at least three months if not more. If any of you two drop out, we have a contract which means we have the right to sue for charges. It also states that if you don't do it we do have a right to fire you due to not following orders. You two will do everything we say you have to do and your acting will have to be realistic. If the press finds out about this act, Gucci can get in some serious trouble. You two NEED to act like you are in love, which means holding hands and maybe a kiss or two. This act will end when we say so and you two have to spend A LOT of time together. You will go EVERYWHERE together and you will not break up until we say so. We will also give you a HUGE raise in your paycheck. That about sums up the whole contract so do we have a deal?" Tom stated.

Troy and Gabriella thought about this situation for a second. Of course neither of them wanted to do it, but when they saw the amount they were going to get paid, how could they refuse. I mean that's almost as much as Donald Trump makes in a year! And that's A LOT! Since they were both interested in the money and fame, who could turn down a deal like this? I mean, how hard could it be?

Troy and Gabriella hesitantly grabbed the blue ink pen and signed on the dotted lines at the same time.


	5. The suprising shopping trip

After signing the contract for Gucci, Tom folded the piece of paper up and put it back in his suitcase. Gabriella and Troy exchanged shocked glances with each other and then looked at the other people at the table. Did they really just agree to be a fake couple just for the press and the money? How could they let something like this happen? Ugh, this is why celebrities have agents; to read the fine print in contracts! Gabriella looked away from the creature that was confirmed human and sighed. This meant she had to leave the insults to a minimum. Troy glared at her and then spoke up.

"Uh, Tom? When does this whole 'dating' thing start?" Troy asked as Gabriella took a sip of her coffee.

"Right after breakfast," Tom answered as Gabriella spit out the coffee in her mouth.

"What!?' Gabriella exclaimed as everyone around them looked at her.

"Well, we have some paparazzi from TMZ that are going to be here in an hour or so. They will be here right when you leave and will follow you guys to see what you are doing," Tom replied.

"What do we have to do?" Troy asked.

"For one thing, you guys will leave this restaurant together. And since you two took two separate cars, you're going to have to go and ride together in one car. Daniel will take the other car not used back at one of your houses'," Tom explained.

"Well, that explains the transportation issue. What about the dating part!?" Gabriella asked, impatiently.

"Chillax, Gabriella. I was getting to that. You two will leave this restaurant hand in hand and you know, do what other couples' do," Tom reasoned as Troy let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do 'other couples' do?!" Troy yelled.

"I don't know! Just act like Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!" Tom yelled back.

"Who the hell are those people!?" Troy asked.

"Hello? Where have you been? Under a rock? They're Hollywood's hottest couple," Tom answered.

"Well, how am I supposed to act like them if I don't know who they are?" Troy asked, irritated.

"Look Troy, I'm very sure you have seen married, engaged or even dating couples. In movies, on the streets, whatever. Act like them and I know you can because in your résumé it says you took an acting class back in collage," Tom stated as Troy looked away from him, defeated.

After breakfast, Tom, Daniel and Charlotte have finished eating. They were all waiting for Troy and Gabriella to finish. Usually, they were the first done but today they seemed to be eating slower than usual. Of course, everyone knew why. They didn't want to go in front of the paparazzi and pretend to date. Tom let out an angry breath and then slapped the doughnut out of Troy's hands'.

"Troy! Gabriella! You two are now done eating so go out there and act like a couple!" Tom exclaimed as Troy glared at him.

"For you information, I wasn't done," Troy scoffed as Tom rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, please, stop acting like my 13 year-old daughter. I will pay the check, you and Gabriella will leave the restaurant in your car and everything will be okay," Tom assured as he shoved Troy and Gabriella's breakfast plates into the waiters hands.

"Wait, we're taking MY car!?" Troy repeated.

"Yes," Tom confirmed.

"But, what if she farts in my leather seats!? Or maybe she will have an 'accident' in my seat!? What if she's on her period!?" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella scoffed as she stood up in front of Troy and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a pissed look on her face and her eyes were darting at Troy's eyes.

"Uh, nothing," Troy mumbled, looking away. For once in his whole life, he was scared of Gabriella. Her eyes just read that she wanted to kill him. Troy gulped and then looked over at Tom.

"Okay, anyways, Gabriella we're can you give us your car keys so we can take you r car back to your house?" Daniel asked as Gabriella shook her head no.

"Uh, no because Troy's been in a car accident and I haven't. Therefore, I am the better driver so I will take my car and Troy's car will go back to his house," Gabriella debated as Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, fine. Troy, keys," Daniel ordered as Troy sighed. If he was going to pretend to be dating her, he mines as try to get along with her. Troy threw Daniel his car keys and then sat back down in his seat.

"Wait, where are me and that thing going after this?"Troy asked, referring to Gabriella.

"Well, I was thinking you two could do a little something together. Like, I don't know, shopping? Go see a movie?" Tom suggested as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Now I have to waste my time with her," Troy mumbled but Gabriella could hear it. Gabriella lifted her leg up and kicked Troy right in the shin. Troy yelped in pain as everyone looked at him weirdly. He then started to rub his leg and Gabriella smirked in satisfaction.

"We'll just be going shopping then," Gabriella announced. Troy glared at her and stood up. He then started to limp over to the exit of the restaurant.

"Let's go Gabriella," Troy huffed. Gabriella then got up from her seat and grabbed her purse. She gave Tom, Daniel and Charlotte a small wave before following Troy out.

"Remember the plan!" Tom called after them. He then sat back down in his seat and took a breath of relief. Hopefully they'll be believable to the press.

When Troy and Gabriella got to the front exit of the restaurant, they both stopped in front of the door and looked at each other.

"Okay, so, what are we supposed to do?" Gabriella asked as she looked around the restaurant trying to find some couples together.

"Err, let's just hold hands like Tom said," Troy answered as he offered his hand to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at it disgusted and then shook her head no.

"Uh, eww. I don't know where you hands have been," Gabriella reasoned as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Just take it!" Troy yelled, but not loud enough for other people to see. Gabriella sighed and picked up Troy's forefinger disgusted. She examined the flesh and then dropped it back down. Troy sighed, irritated and rolled his eyes.

"For fucking sakes Gabriella! It's just a hand!" Troy yelled.

"Like I said before, I don't know where your hands have been. For all I could know, it could have been up a girls Vagina!" Gabriella yelled back. She then regretted what she said, only because it was too disgusting to talk about, yet alone picture.

"Gabriella, it's 9:30 in the morning! What girl would possibly want to be fingered at this hour!" Troy explained as Gabriella gagged in her mouth.

"Stop talking about it! You're disgusting me out!" Gabriella yelled as she blocked her ears with her hands.

Troy took a deep breath before grabbing Gabriella's hand. Gabriella felt her body tingle and her sine get chills. Wait, it was Troy Bolton!? The ass hole who insulted her the first day they met! Gabriella scolded her body for doing those actions and then felt her hand grab Troy's hand tighter. Troy looked at her shocked and felt Goosebumps grow on his arms. Whoa, whoa, whoa, this was Gabriella he's touching! Why the hell would his body form Goosebumps?! Troy shook off the thought and intertwined their fingers together. Troy then put on his Ray ban aviators and opened the door for him and Gabriella.

Troy exited the building, only to see a bunch of flashing lights. The people causing the lights were yelling at him and Gabriella. They were snapping pictures like their lives depended on it, which in some cases it did. Troy didn't even realize where he was due to all the people surrounding him. He then felt Gabriella's hand tighten around his hand in fear. Troy thought it would be the perfect timing to act like a couple so he leaned into Gabriella's hair and whispered something in her ear.

"Ignore the damn paparazzi," Troy whispered as Gabriella giggled. This action only caused more flashes and even more questions asked by the paparazzi. Gabriella looked up and gave Troy a fake smile. Troy immediately knew it was fake so he shot a fake smile back at her. They then arrived at Gabriella's car, got in and drove off to the nearest strip mall.

When they arrived at the strip mall, Troy hanging onto the black leather seats for his life during the whole car ride, Gabriella took her keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse in the back seat. Troy unbuckled his seat belt and took a sigh of relief. The ride of doom was over. And she DIDN'T get into a car accident yet? Troy then looked in the rear view mirror to see a car park right behind Gabriella's car.

"Paparazzi," Troy muttered under his breath. Just one day and he was already annoyed by the paparazzi. Then again, he could get annoyed VERY easily. Gabriella looked at him weirdly and then shoved Troy in the shoulder.

"Let's go, ass hole," Gabriella announced as she opened the car door and exited the vehicle.

"Right behind you bitch," Troy said to himself as he opened the car door. Outside his door was a very impatient Gabriella glaring at him through her sunglasses.

"Why do you talk to yourself?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy annoyed.

"You do know paparazzi is approaching, right?"Troy reminded as Gabriella looked over to her side to find people with cameras walking up to her.

Gabriella sighed; she couldn't even make fun of that ass hole anymore! She then smiled at the camera and waved. She blew a small kiss at them and then struck a pose for them. Troy rolled his eyes and pushed Gabriella towards the store. He then shot the paparazzi his million dollar smile and gave then a small wave. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, he always wanted the spotlight! She then grabbed Troy by the arm, still smiling at the cameras, and dragged him into the store.

In the store, Gabriella took off her sunglasses and put them on top of her head. She then looked over at Troy who was putting his sunglasses on his shirt. She looked through the window and could see a bunch of men piled up by the sheet of glass snapping pictures. Gabriella smiled towards them and then walked further into the store with Troy following.

Gabriella went to a section of the store, which had dresses hung up on a rack. She began shuffling through them, trying to find a cute one to try on. Meanwhile, Troy was looking at her tiredly. He never liked shopping with his mom, but now he had to shop with some girl who spent $1,000 on underwear! How he knew that, you don't want to know, but let's just say she had a price tag sticking out of a certain place during a photo shoot. Troy watched as Gabriella grabbed a short purple dress that had a Christian Dior tag sticking out of the back. It had a very low cut back and it showed some cleavage in the front. Troy thought the dress was nice, on another girl or course. If Gabriella put that dress on, you mine as well put a tube top on a sumo wrestler. Troy highly doubted that Gabriella would look good in that dress and yes, Troy Bolton is ALWAYS right. Troy sighed as Gabriella examined the dress carefully. She then put the piece of clothing on her arm and continued to shuffle through the racks of clothes.

"Ugh, are you done yet!?" Troy complained as Gabriella shot him a nasty glare.

"Troy, we've been here for only five minutes! How can you already be complaining!?" Gabriella snapped.

"Hey, Gabriella, didn't you read the sign on the front? It said no animals allowed. I'm afraid you have to leave," Troy insulted.

"Haha, Troy, my 3 year-old cousin makes better insults," Gabriella scoffed.

"Oh, so he makes fun of you too," Troy added, smirking. Gabriella shot Troy a nasty look before continuing to shop.

"That's it, I'm out," Troy announced as he began walking away. But before he could go anywhere, Gabriella grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere," Gabriella stated as she let go of Troy's hairy arm.

"Oh, really? And why not?" Troy questioned.

"We signed a contract clearly stating we have to do whatever Tom says we have to do. And Tom said we have to shop together. I don't want to get sued, yet alone fired so you better cooperate," Gabriella explained, pointing a finger at Troy. Troy pushed her finger out of his face and gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"Puh-lease, it's not like Tom's going to know," Troy reasoned as Gabriella pointed to the shop's window.

"Paparazzi," Gabriella mumbled as Troy sighed.

"Well, we mine as well put on a show for them," Troy stated as Gabriella gave him a disgusted look.

"Touch me and I will personally slap you," Gabriella warned as she kept on looking through the piles of clothes.

"Aww, now sweetie, is that the way to treat your first boyfriend?" Troy added, smirking.

"Please, you're so not my first boyfriend. This isn't even real!" Gabriella said.

"Uh, huh, real or not, you never had a boyfriend in your life," Troy scoffed as Gabriella glared at him.

"That's none of your business," Gabriella reasoned as she walked away from Troy. Troy laughed, she couldn't even handle a little insult.

"Aww, is Miss. Gabriella Montez upset she never had a boyfriend? Were you too ugly for the chest team?" Troy commented as he followed Gabriella. Gabriella just ignored him and went into a dressing room.

"Hiding from your fears now are you? Did I enter a preschool or something?" Troy added, talking through the dressing room curtain.

That's it, Gabriella couldn't take his insults anymore. She felt a tear run down her cheek. No man has ever made Gabriella Montez cry for more than five years. Gabriella quickly wiped the tear off and opened the dressing room curtain to find a smirking Troy. Gabriella walked up to him and slapped his right across the face, hard. Troy's smirk disappeared and now became a painful look. Gabriella glared at him and was glad his stupid smirk was off his face.

"Do you think it's funny insulting me like that?! To bring up the subject of boyfriends and relationships?! You don't even know half of the story, so why don't you shut you fucking mouth and leave me alone!" Gabriella exclaimed as she gave Troy an upsetting look. Troy could see the hurt in her eyes and felt bad for her. Maybe he did take it a bit too far. He then watched as Gabriella went back into the dressing room, gathered her stuff and exited the store, leaving a confused and alone Troy.


	6. I hate you

**Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry this is out late! But school just started and me and 34nimmixey33 are very busy! We'll try to update as soon as we can so please be patient!**

Troy watched as Gabriella slammed the store door behind her. Why was she so angry? Usually she would just make a nasty comment back at him but now she was as sensitive as ever. As much as Troy wanted to enjoy the fact that he'd finally beat Gabriella Montez in a fight, he had to follow the contract rules if he didn't want to get fired and then sued.

Troy ran out of the store building and looked all around trying to find Gabriella. He found her opening her car door, her face down. Troy ran over to her and heard her start her car engine. He panicked and stood in front of the car, making her not allowed to go anywhere. He watched as Gabriella had an angry look on her face and she rolled her window down. She stuck her head out of it and yelled.

"Troy get the fuck out of my way!" Gabriella yelled as Troy stood there, not moving. Paparazzi just reached their location and started to snap pictures. Thankfully, they didn't catch Gabriella yelling at Troy. Troy ran over to Gabriella's window, squatted down to her height and whispered in her ear.

"Just let me in your car for the sakes of our careers," Troy begged as Gabriella huffed. She then unlocked her door and Troy went to the backseat and sat down. Gabriella then drove off away from the store.

While Gabriella was driving, there was a very awkward silence. Troy was looking out the window, trying to find a way to get the old Gabriella back. Gabriella turned on the radio and circled different parts of the city, trying to lose the paparazzi off of her back. The last thing she needed was people getting pictures of her crying. She took her hand and wiped off some of the tears that were falling down her face. Why did Troy fucking Bolton have to make her cry!? She was stronger than this! She then looked in her rear view mirror and saw Troy just staring out the window. Gabriella took a deep breath and continued to drive.

When Gabriella made it to her house, Troy still in the car, she unlocked the door and exited. Troy did the same and then walked over to Gabriella, nervously. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Troy gulped before listening to Gabriella speak.

"I'm very sure you're capable of walking to your house," Gabriella scoffed as she began walking away.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy called after her as he ran in front of Gabriella's face.

"Troy, get out of my way," Gabriella demanded, harshly. You could just hear the coldness in her throat. But did Troy care? No. He just stood there in front of her, and looked into her eyes.

"No, Gabriella. Not until you tell me why you're mad at me," Troy said as Gabriella glared at him.

"Why the hell would you care?!" Gabriella said lowly, venom in her voice.

"Why would I care? Gabriella, if I didn't care why would I even be asking you?" Troy retorted. Gabriella looked away from him and huffed an angry breath. He had a point. She then took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"Follow," Gabriella ordered as she began walking down the sidewalk. Troy followed, like he was told, and tried to catch up to Gabriella's pace.

After a couple of minutes of waling, Troy was getting really annoyed that he had been walking and Gabriella hasn't even answered his question. Just when he was about to say something, he shut back up because he heard Gabriella start talking.

"August 28th, 2003. That was when I started my senior year of high school," Gabriella began saying. Troy just kept walking along side her, listening intently.

"It started out as… A good year. I had a lot of friends, it seemed like everyone liked me and I was doing okay in school. And just when you think you're life id perfect, something always has to go wrong," Gabriella replied looking down at her feet. Troy looked at her worriedly, still waiting for her to continue her story.

"One day, during lunch time, I was walking down the hallway trying to find the bathroom. That's when someone, I don't know who, grabbed me. He had on a ski mask and his eyes were so dark I couldn't see the color. I didn't know who it was, or where he was taking me but he was too strong and I couldn't fight back. He dragged me into an empty room, at least I thought I was a janitor's closet or something, and he finally let go of me. He locked the door and slammed me into a wall. I cried in fear and yelled for help and that's when he slapped me across the face and told me to shut up. I immediately got quiet and that was when I saw him beginning to rip off my clothes. I looked at him, horrified and disgusted, and I tried to squirm out of his grip… But it didn't work. When he was finished with me, all that I could think about was the fact that I just got raped," Gabriella stated, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I couldn't get out of this closet and the guy had just left. The door was unlocked but my clothes were all ripped and shredded I had nothing to wear out. All I could wear out was my long sweater. When I walked out, everyone was gathered around the door. I was totally shocked and embarrassed and that's when I ran out of the building as fast as I could," Gabriella continued as Troy looked at her shocked.

"The next day, when I came back to school, I entered the building only to see all eyes on me. Everyone was pointing and whispering at me and some were even laughing. One of my old friends, Casey, then walked up to me and looked at me disappointed. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that someone had just started a rumor that I couldn't get a boyfriend because I like to have sex with different men," Gabriella replied. And that was when Troy immediately felt bad about insulting her like that at the store.

"I never had a boyfriend in high school because of that reason and the worst part was that I lost my virginity to the guy who raped me. Everyone in the whole school insulted me and called me names like slut, hore and skank and it got to the point where I would always go home crying. I never told anyone that I got raped, because what would be my proof? I didn't know the guy's name, didn't know what he looked like and the evidence in the closet was cleaned up by the guy who raped me," Gabriella continued.

"And when you insulted me in the store like that, I just got angry because that's the reason why I never had a boyfriend. I never believed in boyfriends and girlfriends so that's why I just have sex with a guy once and then get over it. I don't need to see their face again," Gabriella finished. Her face was stained with running mascara and her eyes were big and red. Troy too had a few tears run down his cheeks but not as much as Gabriella. He still couldn't believe that happened to Gabriella. Who the fuck does that?! He then looked at gabriella who was looking down at the ground, her hands crossed over her chest. She looked up at the view in front of her and took a deep breath.

"I'm, I'm, so sorry," Troy stammered as Gabriella looked over at him.

"Why? It wasn't you fault that that happened to me," Gabriella added.

"No, I'm sorry for insulting you like that back at the store. It was really rude to bring up something like that when I didn't know the whole story," Troy apologized.

"Wow, the famous Troy Bolton's apologizing?" Gabriella teased, giving him a small smile.

"Don't get used to it," Troy added, smiling back at Gabriella.

"But still… Thanks for doing that," Gabriella replied giving him a warm smile.

"But I still hate you," Troy added, grinning down at her.

"I hate you too, Troy Bolton. Forever and always," Gabriella replied, grinning to herself.


	7. Day off

**Authors Note: Long time, no update I see… [; Please be patient you guys! I have school, homework, tests etc. and I just don't have time anymore! I got a few comments saying people will give up hope on this story and all I have to say is fine. Do what you want to do! I'm not forcing you to read my story. If it was supposed to be some kind of threat for me to update, it didn't work. My computer crashed and I am doing really bad in this one class so I need to bring my grade up. More info on updates to my other stories on my profile… Enjoy this chapter! (: **

* * *

The next day, Troy and Gabriella had a little break from the whole 'dating' thing for publicity. They were off from work and finally had a day to themselves. They haven't had one of those days in a while. So in the mean time, Gabriella figured she would need to run some errands and maybe even go out clubbing with Sharpay. She needed to pick up a few dresses her personal stylist had chosen for her, go grocery shopping, and then meet with her agent for some of her upcoming events she would be attending.

It was already 11:45am, so Gabriella needed to get going if she wanted to meet up with Sharpay later. She quickly slipped on her distressed jean shorts, a white and gray striped tank, that flowed down her sides nicely, and some silver metallic sandals. She grabbed her favorite black Balenciaga handbag and her red ray ban sunglasses before dashing out the door towards her Audi.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Troy was just waking up. He loved to sleep in when he could, plus, he had nothing to do today anyways. He loved his days off and cherished them because for once in his life, he didn't have to follow a schedule or "do everything as planned". He could be spontaneous and do what the hell he wanted to do. That night, he hadn't had any company like he usually would on a Friday night because of that stupid contract. Luckily, tonight Troy was off of work so he didn't have to spend his valuable time with the no life of Gabriella Montez. This meant, he could sleep with as many girls as he wanted to today, but tomorrow was a different story. Hopefully paparazzi wouldn't find him today, or else he would be dead for not being seen with Gabriella.

Anyway, Troy slumped out of his king sized bed, walked over towards his bathroom and hopped into the shower to wash off all the germs and diseases he could've possibly received from spending too much time with Gabriella.

~*~*~*

With Gabriella, she had already picked up a few dresses from her stylist, went to but a few groceries and it was only 1:00pm. Not bad, Gabriella thought to herself, but she was starving. She hadn't ate since last night's dinner and only had a cup of coffee that morning. Gabriella hurriedly drove to a nice little café near Studio City, California, and parked her car in the parking lot. Making her way to the front, she couldn't help but notice a tall, blonde haired guy walk ahead of her. Gabriella watched his body move with every step they took and examined their big, muscular biceps. Sexy, Gabriella thought to herself as she licked her lips a little. She then dug in her bag to find her lip gloss and quickly smeared it on her lips before walking a bit faster towards the guy in front of her.

In the restaurant, Gabriella had just stepped in to see that the guy in front of her was looking around as if he was looking for someone. A little worried the guy might be taken, Gabriella walked a tiny bit closer to the guy, trying not to act obvious, and listened as his phone rang in his pocket, picking up the phone a couple of seconds later.

"Hello?" The mysterious blonde answered in a deep, yet sexy, voice. Gabriella couldn't exactly make out what the person on the other end was saying but a few seconds later, he saw the blonde groan and rub in forehead in frustration.

"Okay, fine I'll see you later then," The blonde added, angrily, hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket. Gabriella seemed like now was the perfect time to make her move so she quickly tapped on his shoulder, gently, causing him to spin around to look at her.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice that you seem a bit angry at the moment," Gabriella pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking a bit.

"Oh, uh, yeah," The blonde added, a bit taken back about Gabriella's assumption.

"Relationship troubles?" Gabriella asked, acting as if she really cared, but really, all she wanted was for him to fuck her and get on with her life.

"Uh, I guess you could call it that," The blonde answered, smiling a bit.

"Girlfriend driving you nuts?" Gabriella asked, again.

"More like my mom," The blonde answered, chuckling a bit.

"Oh," Gabriella muttered, giggling a little also. She then looked down at the ground while laughing but soon looked up to meet his gaze.

"What's a fine man like you coming here to have lunch with his mom?" Gabriella flirted, her lips turning into flirtation mode.

"Hmm, well it may be because I'm single," The blonde added, winking a little towards Gabriella. Gabriella felt a small twinge of success when she felt the blonde flirt back to her.

"What ever shall two single people do in a restaurant together?" Gabriella questioned, innocently, smiling a little. She knew that she had finally led the blonde into her trap. Like always, she was going to get what she wanted.

~*~*~*~

With Troy, Troy sat on his nice leather couch playing Halo 3 with his best guy friends, Chad, Chace, and his brother, Dylan. He called them over an hour or so ago and they all decided to come over to Troy's and have a little guy time.

Chace worked with Troy at Gucci, also modeling. Even though he has had many "one-night stands" with Gabriella Troy didn't care because they have been friends since college and a bitch like Gabriella wasn't going to break this friendship. Chad and Troy go way back to high school where they both played for the basketball team. Chad had always been there for Troy when he needed him the most and that's why he was Troy's best guy friend. He was married to his brains of a wife, Taylor, who worked as a surgeon. Dylan was his little bro who always felt as though Troy was his role model. As flattering as it was, Dylan had already managed to keep a 7 year relationship with his girlfriend and is now engaged to her. Thinking Troy would be jealous of his brother, he wasn't. He was happy that he had finally found a woman perfect for him, and although Dylan had told Troy numerous times to settle down into a relationship, Troy denied. He hated the thought of just being with a single woman and not being able to explore around with others. It wasn't something Troy could imagine doing and if that meant never getting married, he was fine with that. So his parents wouldn't have grandkids or he would never raise his own kids, it didn't matter. Kids, families, marriage etc. were far from Troy's mind so he didn't even want to waste his time looking for his so called 'soul mate'.

"Dude, pass the beer," Chad ordered, snapping Troy out of his thoughts and back into reality. Luckily, no one noticed Troy was off in la-la land again.

"Yep," Troy added, throwing Troy a beer as Chad caught it with his free hand.

"You guys hear about that new club opening a few miles from Studio City?" Chace asked, looking around at the group of guys.

"Taylor told me about it," Chad answered, eyes glued on the game.

"You going tonight?" Chace asked Chad as Troy listened closely to their conversation.

"I don't know yet, man. Taylors finally got a night off from work so I don't know if she would want to go clubbing or spend some time with her man," Chad answered, smirking as Chace laughed.

"Well, I hope she knows that 'her man' can't even win a single game of halo," Chace added, killing Chad in the game.

"Aww, Man!" Chad complained as his side of the screen went black. Troy and Dylan laughed a bit before continuing to play the game.

"What about you Dyl? You going to the new club?" Chace asked, still playing the game.

"I wish, but Katie already made dinner plans for us, with her parents," Dylan sighed, referring to his fiancée, Katie.

"Dude... You are so screwed," Chad snickered, "Parent dinners are always a major pain in the ass."

"Thanks Chad," Dylan added, rolling his eyes. Troy smiled a bit at them and then turned back to the game.

"What about you, Troy?" Chace asked.

"Huh?" Troy asked a little surprised Chace was still on this subject.

"Are you going?" Chace stated.

"Oh, right, I may go check it out," Troy answered, putting his controller down because Dylan had just shot him.

"Check it out? Dude! Do you know how many girls are going to be there?" Chace added, a little excited about the subject.

"True, True," Troy smirked, rubbing his chin, thinking about all the girls there.

"And, not to mention a private rooms towards the back of the club," Chace added, smirking as well.

"Sounds like _too_ much fun," Troy snickered, as Chace smiled a bit towards him.

"What's better than two single guys going into a club filled with girls, right?"

* * *

**REVIEW! :] **


	8. Clubbing

**A/N: Next Chapter! :] Enjoy guys! You deserve it! And I will update on either ****what we used to be**** next or ****babysitter surprises****. Which one do you guys want me to update first? :]**

That night, Gabriella came home and got ready for a straight 2 hours. It was going to be a nice to just go out and party with her friends again, so she wanted to look good. And who knows? Maybe she could have a few more boys come and keep her company? (; She was finally ready to go and was just applying mascara to her almond shaped eyes. She wore a nude colored strapless dress that cut just below her thigh, her new black python stilettos and multiple different bracelets **(Like what Vanessa wore to the Neutrogena party this year). **She grabbed her favorite bronze colored leather jacket and her colorful, sequined clutch before walking downstairs and waiting for Sharpay to pick her up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy and Chace had just entered the club. They parked their car in the VIP area and were able to cut the line because they worked for Gucci, one of the clubs' sponsors. As they entered the club, loud beats of music were heard from the entrance. From there, you could see the huge multi colored dance floor, along with the bar just to the right of the dancing area. Then, to the left was a narrow hallway with many doors and curtains, which Troy assumed was the private part of the club.

Flowing the areas of the club were many, many people. Men either sat at the bar alone sipping their beer or were out on the dance floor being grinded on by one or many women. The girls there, they were alright. No one really stuck out to him. To Troy, they all looked like just another women on the streets, nothing special. But evidentially to Chace, they were all beautiful to him because he was already out on the dance floor making out with some chick. Troy didn't even notice Chace had left him standing there like an idiot all alone! Troy instantly cleared his throat, acting as if he had noticed that he was standing alone, and made his way over to the bar, joining the group of lonely guys that made no attempt to get a girl.

*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Sharpay had just parked into the VIP part of the parking lot. Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed, deeply. She hoped her outfit didn't make her look fat. I mean, it was practically squeezing her whole body into one tiny little dress.

"Does my outfit look okay?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it looks amazing, why?" Sharpay questioned, looking at Gabriella confusingly.

"I-uh, never mind," Gabriella answered as she opened the door and swung her leg out of the car.

"Alrightie then! Let's go parrtyy!" Sharpay exclaimed, excitedly, getting out of the car as well.

~*~*~*

In the club, Troy sat at the club, flirting with a few blondes that had stumbled upon him, literally. They both had been pushed towards the area of the bar because of the mass of people surrounding the, what seemed to be, tiny club space. They stood close to Troy, their boobs popping out of their chests like a treasure. That was probably the first thing Troy had caught sight of before their faces. Troy had his shoulder rested on the counter behind him, while his other hand held his beer, sipping it every now and then. Troy didn't even know their names, but he did know that he wanted to fuck at least 2 of them, if not more.

Suddenly, Troy's eyes caught the sight of a small brunette entering the building. He only caught part of her face because the lights were turned away from her face. Her dress was short, yet fitting for her body, while her shoes made her only a couple of inched taller, the perfect size, Troy thought. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles. Her nice tan colored skin glistened under the hint of light that shone on her face. Then, Troy looked into her eyes and saw those dark hazel eyes that acted as if she beckoned him to come over and fuck her right here, right now. Then, as the brunette stepped more into the light, Troy's mouth dropped in an instant.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the blue eyed man, curiously. She swore she had never seen anyone's eyes that blue until she saw….. Troy Bolton.

"Sharpay, I'll be over by the bar," Gabriella announced making her way over to the bar. The blonde pouted, her bright pink lipstick rubbing against her chin, but then a tall 6" guy bumped into her with his drink and she couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

Was Troy just checking Gabriella out?! Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! I mean, sure she was a super model or Gucci and obviously she had to have a good body if she worked for that, but he hated her! She ticked him off since the very first day they've met and/or talked! He needed to get a grip or else, he would soon find himself waking up to a naked Gabriella right beside him.

Gabriella didn't know why she was walking towards where Troy was. He was obviously busy at work surrounded by multiple blondes. What was she going to say when she got there? What was she going to do? Shit! She really needed to think before doing things. She took a deep breath before resuming thinking again. She couldn't just walk away; she already made eye contact with him! She let out an aggravated sigh before walking to the bar, winging her own little plan out in the process.

Gabriella walked over, a few feet from where Troy and the giggling girls were, and took a seat that appeared to be open. Settling down in the chair, she kept her eyes glued to the drink order menu/list while crossing her legs together. Troy just watched Gabriella as she completely ignored him. Just the way it was supposed to be. But Troy couldn't help but feel as though he wanted her to notice him.

Soon enough, a bartender, skinny and blonde, walked over to Gabriella to take her order. Gabriella checked the bartender out before he could notice, though. Not bad, she thought, his hair was a nice dirty blonde color while his muscles were clearly visible under his white V-neck. She let a small smirk play on her lips as he approached her and lowered her dress a bit so he could see her cleavage.

"Are you ready to order?" The blonde asked, as he approached Gabriella leaned towards him, resting her chin on the base of her hand.

"What do you recommend?" Gabriella asked, smiling in a flirtatious way. The blonde smirked at her before answering.

"There are a few things I would recommend," The blonde flirted back, leaning closer to Gabriella as well.

Meanwhile, Troy was watching Gabriella and the blonde haired bartender closely. What a bastard, Troy thought to himself. He's supposed to be bartending, not flirting with every girl he sees! Wait, was he doing?! Why the hell would he care who flirts with Gabriella?!

"Troy?" A tall blonde asked, looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Another blonde asked, innocently leaning towards him and caressing the side of his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Troy added, flashing his million dollar smile. Both blondes smirked and then wrapped their arms around Troy's neck. One of the blonde's leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Are you up to doing a threesome?" The blonde whispered, flirtatiously in Troy's ear. Troy shrugged, thinking about it. Two girls on top of him, having sex with both girls at the same time and two blow jobs?

His thoughts were then interrupted by glancing over at Gabriella to see that she was leaning closer and closer to the bartender, her lips puckered. He then quickly launched himself out of his seat, grabbed a $20 bill out of his pocket and threw it on the counter in front of the bartender.

"One beer please, and throw in a couple of martinis for the blondes over there," Troy ordered, referring to the blondes who wanted a threesome. Gabriella looked up at Troy, pissed as can be. What the hell was he doing?!

"Uh, okay, I'll be right back," The bartender answered going to get the beer/make the martinis. As he walked away, Gabriella shot her head towards Troy and glared towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy looked at her innocently.

"Wh-what did I do?" Troy asked, innocently, smirking on the inside.

"Oh, please, I saw you over there watching me like a hawk. What? Are you jealous?" Gabriella questioned, smirking up towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, why would I be jealous?" Troy asked, getting a bit angry.

"Well, it's only obvious that you finally fell into my trap," Gabriella answered.

"Your trap?" Troy questioned, confused.

"You know? A trap? Where you get people to fall for you just to get a simple fuck," Gabriella answered.

"I am NOT falling into your stupid trap," Troy scoffed, offended. Gabriella just smirked at him, before standing up from her seat and walking closer to him. She then leaned up a bit towards his ear and whispered something into it.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bolton," Gabriella whispered, her breath blowing into his ear, gently. Troy twitched a little at her comment and then watched as Gabriella walked towards the dance floor, her hips swaying side-to-side, soon finding Chace and grinding against him, alongside a few other girls.

"Bull shit," Troy muttered towards Gabriella's comment. He then walked back to his seat where the blondes still stood, and drank his beer, watching Gabriella closely.


	9. Clubbing Part 2

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for lying that I was going to update soon! You guys are going to hate me forever, I can tell ): But hey, it's winter break so I'll be trying to update hurriedly on ALL my stories. Thanks to those who understand and are patient with me (:**

* * *

Gleams of multi-colored lights shone on the thick, black flooring of the club. People flooded the building, dancing and grinding on one another, exceeding maximum occupancy. Careless about the outside world, many came to let loose and have fun. Alcohol was abundant, at the bar in the corner, as well as the heat that surrounded atmosphere. The raw music from the speakers roared throughout the club, so loud the booming of the beat was heard from outside.

The petite Caucasian zipped the back of her dress, satisfied with what had just happened minutes ago. _There goes guy number three, _she thought_. _The immense feeling of pleasure that was bundled in her body was released, but the sensational tingles remained. Slipping on her black stilettos, she strutted out of the room, gracefully, before she could hear the other male in the room speak. Never did she like the awkward small talk that took place after she got what she wanted.

Brushing the stands of beads, that hung loosely from the ceiling, out of her face, Gabriella made her way towards the bar again, to receive a well deserved drink. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds of people, getting a bit frustrated that they were all in her way. Finally, reaching her destination, she ran her hands down her bronze colored dress, smoothing all the wrinkles out. Eyeing an open seat, she quickly paced towards it, making sure that no one could take her seat.

"One raspberry margarita with a shot of tequila," Gabriella ordered as a tall, blonde behind the counter approached her.

"Coming right up, beautiful," The blonde added, winking towards Gabriella. And as quick as a blink, the blonde placed her drink on the counter. Smirking, Gabriella placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and slid it towards the blonde, flirtatiously, letting her breasts hang out a bit.

"Keep the change," Gabriella added, a small smile playing on the blondes' lips.

"My shift's almost over, so if you want to we could-," The blonde offered, moving his body closer towards Gabriella, but was soon stopped when a figure hovered over Gabriella's body, protectively.

"She's with me," A masculine voice stated, placing his cold, rough palm on Gabriella's shoulder.

Backing away, the blonde shook his head in disappointment, walking away to serve his other customers. Frowning, Gabriella slammed her fist into the counter, a bit too hard, and turned around to face the male behind her.

"What do you want, Chace?" Gabriella spat, her eyes darting towards his', in disgust.

"Another dance?"

"Decline."

"We could repeat of the night we had a few days ago," Chace offered, kissing Gabriella's bare shoulder, desperately.

"Chace, leave me alone," Gabriella hissed, not daring to turn around and face him. Finally giving up, Chace walked away from Gabriella, a sigh escaping his mouth. His nights with Gabriella Montez were over.

* * *

Taking a sip of her drink, Gabriella looked at the clock hanging above the bar. 12:00am. Drumming her fingertips on the counter, Gabriella rested her chin on her palm and looked around. Sharpay was probably swimming in a pool of guys on the dance floor, forgetting that she had arrived here with Gabriella. It probably figures that she'll probably leave without her. Taking another sip of her drink, she froze in place when she felt a warm, soft hand circle around her waist and rest just above her ass.

"Having fun?" A husky voice whispered in Gabriella's ear, their breath tickling Gabriella ear drums.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, turning her head slightly to glance at him over her shoulder.

As she did, she soon felt her gaze melt into his' and they connected their eyes for the second time of the night. His hasty sapphire eyes looked deeply into hers, as if he was searching for a lost treasure. His breathing was erotic in her presence, while little beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. His hair was messed up a bit, and to the side, but somehow, Gabriella didn't mind that. Letting her hands lay flat on the counter in front of her, she felt her body get hot when he was near.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy asked, his mouth still leaning closely against Gabriella's ear shell. Her mind simply yelled "No", but her heart, dare she say, simply _begged_ "Yes". Who was Gabriella Montez to get nervous and sweaty around a guy she hated? Clearing her throat she simply pushed herself out of the barstool and leaned up towards Troy.

"What? You're blonde- haired fan club left you?" Gabriella asked, sassily, a smirk playing on her lips. A chuckle was heard from Troy as he looked down at Gabriella.

"Yeah, right," Troy replied, sarcastically, being the cocky person he is.

"Well, you should go find them again, because there's no way in hell that I will _ever_ dace with you," Gabriella remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I was just being nice for once, but whatever."

"Just so we're on the same page, I hate you and you hate me. And that will _never _change."

"I hope it won't," Troy smirked, while Gabriella glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas, Bolton," Gabriella added, shoving her body away from his. Troy opened his mouth in fascination to Gabriella's comment. _Bold move, Montez. _

* * *

Looking around the club frantically, Gabriella was in search of Sharpay. _Don't tell me she left already, _Gabriella thought, disappointed. It was only half past midnight; surely Sharpay was here fucking some guy in the back rooms. But no, Gabriella bravely checked all the rooms in the back, and no sign of Sharpay.

Sighing, Gabriella slumped back into her seat at the bar. There was no use in getting a cab on a Saturday night, plus Sharpay was probably drunk anyway so she would forget about Gabriella, leaving her alone at the bar. She knew she should've taken her own car. Turning in her bar stool, Gabriella looked around the bar nervously. She couldn't possibly stay here all night; that was ridiculous! She hoped Sharpay would come soon. Feeling something smash into the table beside her, she leaned forward, due to the power of the hit, and snapped her head towards the cause.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, confused, watching as he leaned against the counter for support.

"Heeyy, it's yooouu again!" Troy slurred, happily, his breath reeking of heavy alcohol. Oh yeah, he's been chugging a lot of drinks down. Looking at Troy disappointed, Gabriella stood up off her seat to help Troy from falling to the round, since the counter wasn't much of a help.

"Troy! Your breath reeks of alcohol! How much have you drank?" Gabriella scolded as Troy leaned against Gabriella's body frame for support. A lazy smile spread on his face as he looked at Gabriella.

"You're pretty," Troy acknowledged, a bit tipsy, as Gabriella looked at him disgusted. She had to get him home before she drove his head into a wall.

"Troy, how many drinks did you have?" Gabriella asked, sternly, as if she was punishing Troy like his mother. Closing his eyes to think, Gabriella could help but feel annoyance towards Troy. God, she just wanted to drop him to the club floor right there, but stopped when troy began to answer.

"F-ffive, tt-ten, t-tthhirteen, who's counting?" Troy slurred, shrugging his shoulders, carelessly.

"I'm taking you home," Gabriella demanded as she began to drag him towards the exit. Troy quickly realized he was moving towards the exit and immediately stood back up on his own.

"I'm not going anywhere," Troy stated, pulling back from Gabriella. Gabriella took in a deep breath and glared at Troy. Why was she helping him anyway? He should just stay at the club and get even more drunk! What would she care?

Then again, if Troy were to leave the club the next day, paparazzi are sure to catch him leaving and she would be known as _girl who dates drunken moron_. That would _so _hurt her reputation! Think of all the opportunities she could lose just because of him! Plus, she could easily just drop him off at his place and then drive herself back to her house.

"Troy, just come with me and give me your car keys," Gabriella ordered, holding her hand out to him. Troy quickly grabbed his car keys from his pocket and held them to his face, protectively, as if they were his baby.

"No," Troy whined, like a child, as Gabriella felt herself get embarrassed by the people watching them two.

"Troy, give me the fucking keys," Gabriella hissed, as Troy's jaw dropped and he pointed his index finger, that held his keys, at Gabriella.

"You said a bad word," Troy pointed out, gasping like Gabriella committed a crime. Gabriella rolled her eyes, annoyed by Troy's childish acts, and snatched the keys away from his grip. She then grabbed his arm, tightly, and dragged him out of the club and towards the VIP parking lot.

* * *

As Gabriella drove to Troy's house, getting his address from his phone, she parked his _Audi _in his smooth, gray driveway and got out of his car. He was so conceited and cocky; he put his own address and number on his cell phone. It had been about an hour and a half to two hours sitting in the car and driving back to Troy's house. First, traffic was heavy, because of the new opening of the club, plus it was _Los Angeles, _you are bound to get into traffic anytime, any day. Secondly, Gabriella got a bit lost to where Troy lived, because she had never been to his house, or passed it, in her life.

Exiting her own part of the car, Gabriella made her way over to the back seat door to get Troy. She didn't trust him enough to sit shotgun and control herself to not slap him in the face for being annoying. Opening the car door, Gabriella peeked inside to see Troy lying down lazily on the leather seat, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth hanging open.

"Troy, get up!" Gabriella ordered, causing Troy's eyes to snap open, tiredly. He held his stomach in pain, and winced. Gabriella sighed before reaching into the back seat and helping him out of the car.

"Come on, let's get you to a bathroom," Gabriella replied, softly, knowing the pain Troy was going through. Slowly, Troy sat up in the car seat and got out of the car, with Gabriella's help, and Gabriella gave him the support h needed to walk.

Once Gabriella unlocked the front door to Troy's house, she dragged him inside, turning on the light switch that lay on the wall beside her. As the lights flashed on, Gabriella looked around the household, trying to find the bathroom. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a bathroom, but quickly made her way towards his bedroom, knowing there must be a bathroom connected to it.

Entering Troy's bedroom, Gabriella couldn't help but notice how clean it actually was. Was he expecting to take some slut home tonight? She walked past the neatly made bed, towards the bathroom, and swung the door open to reveal a nice, gray room with two sinks, a claw foot bathtub and a shower. Of course, the toilet was located across from the sinks, so Gabriella dragged Troy over towards it, lifting the seat cover over and setting him down in front of it.

Soon enough, Troy leaned over the toilet bowl, empting his inside fluids into it. Gabriella rubbed his back, soothingly, trying to get him to throw up some more; therefore he wouldn't do it in his bed or anything. She squeezed her nose shut, due to the heinous smell of Troy's puke, and watched as he let chunks fly from his mouth, again. Leaning towards the toilet, Gabriella flushed the disgusting mix of colors, from red to green, down the drain and watched as Troy got a bit of his puke on himself.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, concerned about Troy.

"Yeah," Troy sighed, barely able to keep his eyes open. His mouth was surrounded by different colored chunks of puke, so Gabriella grabbed a black towel to the side of her and wiped his mouth with it.

"Let's get you to bed," Gabriella replied, standing up from off the cool, tiled ground. Troy soon followed her lead, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder to regain balance.

In Troy's bedroom, Gabriella helped Troy get on top of his bed, watching as he laid himself on it, comfortably. Noticing his shirt and jeans were a bit stained from various foods and drinks, Gabriella went over to Troy and pulled on the hem of his shirt, to remove it from his body. Throwing the shirt to the side of the bed, Gabriella acknowledged Troy's well built six-pack, along with his taunt muscles from his biceps to his triceps. Never had she ever been with someone _that _strong and good looking, well maybe she has, but she never really noticed. She then started to unbuckle his belt from his jeans, unbuttoning the button and zipping his fly down. Tugging the thick material off of Troy's body, it fell to the ground, quietly, and Gabriella picked both it and the shirt up, and threw it in Troy's hamper.

Leaving Troy in his boxers, without any shirt, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and figured Troy wouldn't care when he woke up. Although she had spent the last five minutes stripping Troy, she didn't find it disgusting or weird like she thought she would. He was lucky to have her be there for him when he was drunk, or else, who knows what could've happened if she didn't. Looking over at Troy's face, she saw that Troy had his eyes shut, peacefully, and his breathing was steady. Figuring he was asleep, Gabriella went over and pulled the covers over his body, making sure he was warm.

Glancing back at him one more time, Gabriella smiled a bit to how peaceful he looked, before making her way out of his house and driving back to hers.

**Review!! And then maybe…. You'll get another chapter later today… (;**


	10. For the Sake of our Careers

**A/N: I know, I know, I lied. But on the bright side, I made this chapter EXTRA long for you guys! (:**

* * *

As the morning sun shone through the black tinted windows. The morning was quiet, yet peaceful. 10am and no one in the household was awake, yet. That was, until the male laying in bed heard his phone ring, loudly. Groaning, he opened his eyes and tried to bend over to receive his phone, but his eyes widened and he fell back down in his bed when he felt a huge pain in his head. _Bang! Bang! _ His inside felt like a drum, thumping hard on his skull, trying to get out. His mind swirled with pain as he held his head in his hands to try to stop the banging and the dizziness. He rested his head back on the pillow behind him and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get himself away from the pain that he felt.

"How are you feeling?" A feminine voice asked, as Troy opened his eyes slightly. Turning his head, he saw a short brunette in a black dress, wrapped around in a red cardigan. Her hair was down and straightened, while her curious chocolate eyes looked at him, worriedly. She dropped her belongings on the floor beside the bed, and fixed her jacket a bit.

"Hmm," Troy grunted, rubbing his eyes, painfully, looking into her eyes, confused, "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella questioned as she walked towards Troy, pulling her hand out to touch his forehead.

"Wh-what are you-?" Troy began saying, but stopped when the throbbing in his head began to come at a hard, strong pace.

"Your head's throbbing," Gabriella pointed out; looking at him painfully, "Let me get you some _Advil_."

And with that, Gabriella dashed over to his bathroom and dug into the cupboard below his sink. Digging through his personal things, Gabriella found a box of _Advil,_ right next to Troy's large lifetime size of condoms. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella went back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before going back to where Troy was and handing him the medicine.

"Here, drink this," Gabriella ordered, as Troy took it from her, and swallowed the product down in seconds. Soon, he put the glass down on the bedside table and looked over at Gabriella, who was sitting by his feet at the edge of his bed.

"What happened last night?" Troy asked, curiously, trying to remember himself, but then stopped when he felt pain encircle his thoughts.

"Well, last night around midnight, you seemed to be a _bit_… Drunk, so I drove you back home," Gabriella answered as Troy scrunched his eyebrows, still confused.

"Why?" Troy asked. He thought she hated his to his inner core, so why would she waste her "Precious" time taking care of him.

"I know, it seems out of the ordinary for me, but just think about what would've happened if I didn't take you home? You would just get even _more_ drunk, girls would use you as their sex toy, and you would've woken up the next morning at the club with a HUGE headache, and no one to help you. Then, if you were to walk out of the club, paparazzi would catch you leaving and I would be known as _girl who dates drunken moron_," Gabriella answered, repeating her thoughts out loud from the night before. Troy smiled at her and chuckled a bit at the last sentence she mentioned.

"Of course. You would only help me just to keep your clean image," Troy added, as Gabriella smiled at him. Troy then stopped laughing when his skull banged with pain and started to groan.

"Here, I got you something at _Starbucks_," Gabriella suggested, reaching down beside her and grabbing adark colored cup and handing it to Troy. Troy thankfully took it, sipping it down bit by bit, tasting the sweet tea inside the cup. Gabriella then stood up and grabbed her purse, and her own drink, staring at Troy for a few seconds.

"Well, I better get going. We're going to some Hollywood event later today, so get ready soon," Gabriella informed as she started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Gabriella?" Troy called, as Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Gabriella questioned, looking at him. Troy took a deep breath, and set the tea beside him.

"Thanks for…. Everything," Troy replied, nervously. That was probably the first time he actually said something nice to Gabriella. Shocked, Gabriella looking at him, not believing what was happening before her.

"Huh?" Gabriella questioned, as if she couldn't hear him.

"Gabriella," Troy rolled his eyes, "I said it once, and that was painful, I'm not repeating it."

Smiling Gabriella gave him a small wave, while trying to walk out of the room, but crashed into the door instead. Almost falling to the floor, Gabriella quickly regained balance and heard Troy laughing in the background. Glaring at him, Gabriella shook her head and opened the door.

"Watch yourself tonight, Bolton," Gabriella warned, walking out of the room, while Troy sat in his bed, grinning.

As Gabriella walked towards his front door, she couldn't help but think if she should tell Troy that his car was parked at her house? Hearing a loud chuckle come from Troy's bedroom, Gabriella shook her head in disgust and opened the front door. _Maybe later. _

* * *

Gabriella entered the tall local business building, feeling the sun blaze through her short black dress. Clicking her heels on the black tiled flooring, she walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. She was called into her boss's office that morning, to get information on what to do at the premiere later today. They even made her a customized dress for her to wear at the premiere.

Just when the elevator doors were about to shut close, a tall chestnut haired man reached his hand into the small area and pressed the doors back open. He then stepped into the elevator, smirking, and pressed the top floor button. The doors shut with a click, leaving Gabriella and the male alone in the tight area.

"Bolton," Gabriella muttered, not daring to see Troy's stupid smirk spread across his face.

"Nice seeing you, too, Montez," Troy added, looking over at Gabriella.

"Late are we?" Gabriela questioned, looking down at her watch seeing that they're five minutes past their told time.

"I could say the same to you," Troy pointed out, as Gabriela shrugged, carelessly. The atmosphere heated up by the second, and Gabriella felt comfortable in his presence. It wasn't awkward, or nerve racking, it was relaxing and nice. Somehow, ever since last night Gabriella felt more comfortable around Troy, but she still hated him, no matter what. He was an ass, and once an ass, always an ass.

"You coming, Montez?" Troy called, stepping out of the elevator, looking at Gabriella worriedly. Nodding her head, snapping back into reality, Gabriella stepped out of the elevator, following Troy in suit, heading over towards Tom's office.

* * *

"Agreed?" Tom questioned, sternly, eyeing Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella shifted slightly in their seats, located across from Tom. After about thirty to forty-five minutes of listening to Tom's strict instructions on what Troy and Gabriella should do tonight, they weren't so sure they were able to pull it off.

Tom stated that tonight, Gabriella and Troy would have to arrive, same limo of course, hand-in-hand, which was a not so bad start. Then, during the premiere they would have to walk down the 'red carpet' as a couple, never leaving each other's sight. They would stop at a few of the interview stations, answering questions on how they became a couple, and it would have to be believable. After interviews, they would have to attend a music performance, acknowledging most musicals of the century. Since they were sitting in the front row, paparazzi would be snapping pictures like mad at them.

Problems? Troy would check out every girl's ass as they past him, which the photographers would clearly catch. And it was worse enough being Troy's "Girlfriend" for the night, but she also couldn't leave him, too. Plus, how could they describe how they became a couple, when neither of them knows what it's like to be in a relationship of some sort? Man, was Tom stupid. He chose the least committable people in the whole department to pretend to date.

"We'll give it a shot," Troy agreed, being the schmoozer he was. Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _Suck up._

"Look Tom, we'll try this_ relationship_ thing, but we aren't going to promise it's going to be believable, due to the man whore sitting next to me," Gabriella warned, using her index finger to point at Troy.

"Excuse me? If you don't mind me asking, how many guys did you sleep with last night?" Troy asked, smirking, knowing he's cornered her.

"Well, I _do _mind you asking. So, keep your nose out of my personal life you fucking-," Gabriella started to say, but Tom stood up and held a hand up at her, motioning her to sit back down and be quiet.

"Gabriella, Troy, you guys need to stop it, now," Tom punished, looking at Troy and Gabriella as if they were his own children.

"Our whole company depends on you two to keep this image to the press. Do you know what's going to happen if the press finds out that you two _really_ hate each other? Gucci can get sued for breaking the company's rule, you two are guaranteed to lose your jobs, and out sales can drop so fast, we'll have to shut down the whole place," Tom explained, as Gabriella and Troy gulped. Now feeling pressured to get this job done correctly, Gabriella slowly nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"We'll try our best," Gabriella agreed, standing up from her chair, as well as Troy.

"I'm glad to hear it," Tom added, smiling at Gabriella's enthusiasm.

* * *

The screams, the yells, the flashing lights, all play a role at Hollywood events. Gabriella stomach turned with nervousness. Looking down in her lap at her hands, she slightly fixed the hem of her violet Christian Dior dress. Her stomach turned and she felt nauseous. Looking over at Troy, he was holding a semi-large mirror in his left hand, while using his right to fix his hair. _He's so conceited. _Rolling her eyes, she looked away from him. She had to pretend she was dating that, _thing? _Why couldn't he just date himself? Obviously, he loved it more than life itself.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, we're here," The driver called, as Troy grinned, happily. While Gabriella sat next to him, eyes widened and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Thanks Joe," Troy added, as he saw someone open Troy's side of the car. Nodding his head, Joe watched as Troy stepped out of the vehicle, while Gabriella remained inside. Looking at her confusingly, Joe pointed his hand to the door.

"Uh, Ms. Montez? You can go now," Joe urged on, as Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, right," Gabriella stammered, sliding herself towards the exit.

Giving Joe one final wave, Gabriella stepped out of the vehicle, to see Troy standing there offering her his hand. Lights flashed in her face as she squinted towards all the chaos taking place before her. This was a _Gala_ event that took place outside, instead of inside for once. There was a long carpet that started almost to where Gabriella was standing, to about at least a mile or so. This event was different from all the other _Gala _events because more people came, therefore they needed to make things bigger.

"Took you long enough," Troy grunted, as Gabriella scoffed at him. She rudely grabbed his arm and wrapped hers' around it, both making their way down the pool of photographers.

"Troy! Gabriella! Look over here!" Paparazzi screamed, once Troy and Gabriella set foot on the carpet. Feeling her stomach turn inside out, Gabriella clutched onto Troy's arm tighter, only to hear him sigh angrily at her.

Troy led both him and Gabriella more onto the red fabric beneath them, smiling towards the cameras. Smiling also, Gabriella leaned her body more towards Troy's', signaling that he was hers, or so they thought. She wasn't going to risk her job just to show the camera how much she hated Troy, so she played along, trying to remember what the other celebrity couples do. Smiling up at him, lovingly, Troy looked back down at her and smiled, also. She could tell her was faking it, like herself, but it looked believable to the camera.

Walking down more towards the carpet, Gabriella stumbled a bit on her five-inch heels, but since she was attached to Troy's arm, she only bumped into his a little. Troy noticed her clumsiness and rested his hand on her upper back. She looked into her eyes, trying to hide his disgust, and scrunched his eyebrows.

"You okay?" Troy asked, "Worriedly" as Gabriella nodded a bit. Then, looking at the cameras again, she snuggled her body in his chest, while Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _Oh, yeah, this is believable._

* * *

"So, how long have you two love birds been dating?" The _E!_ _News_ reporter asked, interested. Gabriella and Troy stood opposite of her, their hands intertwined together, comfortably.

Gabriella stood close to Troy, as if their bodies were joined together. Somehow, Gabriella has become comfortable with the closeness between her and Troy. It wasn't as awkward and weird like Gabriella thought it would be. Plus, Troy didn't seem to mind at all. It started out odd, and hateful, but it soon became comfortable and she felt as ease in Troy's presence.

Looking at Troy, to see if he was going to answer, he looked back at her and smiled. She couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but she felt her knees weaken towards that warm, sexy smile.

"Well, we've been great friends since we met, and it has always been a pleasure to be around someone sweet, caring, and beautiful, but I think we started out dating a few months ago?" Troy lied, looking at Gabriella when he was finished talking to see if what he has said was okay. Gabriella gave him a small nod, and a small smile, before turning back to the interviewer.

"Aww, well aren't you two cute!" The interviewer cooed, "Moving on. What would you two usually do on a date together?"

"What we would do? Hmm, it would be between either going out to a nice dinner, or staying at home, snuggling on the sofa, watching movies," Gabriella answered, giggling a bit at her last answer. _How stupid did she sound?_

"Well, doesn't that sound nice! Well, it was nice talking to you two, have fun tonight!" And with that, the camera was off with a beep, while Troy looked over at Gabriella and leaned down to her ear.

"Can we go…. Now?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged, looking away from him.

"Where's my make-up?!" The blonde haired woman, carrying a microphone, shirked. Gabriella shuttered at her loud, whiney voice and quickly looked at Troy.

"Let's go," Gabriella instructed, holding onto Troy's hand tighter, and pulling him away.

"Let's slow down a bit there, speed racer," Troy replied, stopping his pace a bit, while Gabriella shot her head at him.

"Oh, c'mon, I haven't had a drink all night!" Gabriella reasoned, trying to pull Troy along with her. She would've left him by now, but "They couldn't leave each other's sight". _Stupid._

"It's only 6:30pm," Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, well, uh…," Gabriella trailed off as Troy smirked at the fact that he won Gabriella's little ramble.

"Just stop asking questions and come on!" Gabriella snapped, pulling Troy's arm harder. Rolling his eyes, Troy let himself be dragged all the way to the performance location, where they gave free drinks to all the celebrities attending.

* * *

Walking down the red aisle way to their seats, Gabriella held onto Troy's arm, Troy leading the way to the front row of the room. Gabriella chugged down the little bit of wine she had left in her glass and swallowed.

"Man, that was good," Gabriella sighed, sitting down in her seat, which was a couch shared for just her and Troy. Troy sat down next to her and swung his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Paparazzi is going to make their over towards them soon, so why not start now?

Taking a sip from his drink, Troy watched the people gather around to his side, waiting for the upcoming performance. Looking down at Gabriella, he saw her hand her glass over to one of the waiters that came around collecting dirty glasses. Watching as Gabriella smiled up at the guy, he winked at her, before walking away. Troy's eyes darkened with hatred. How dare he make a move on Gabriella. Did she appear single to him? Hello?! Where the hell has he been?! Surely, he would've gotten the hint when he saw Troy sitting next to her! Or was it not that obvious?

Whoa, whoa, wait. Why would he care if some basterd flirted with Gabriella? His lost. Surely, she isn't that good in bed, or was she? Who was he to judge? She had long legs, big breasts, a firm ass, how couldn't she be good in bed? God! It's happening, again! What was wrong with him? Has he gone mad?

"Troy, Paparazzi's here," Gabriella warned, leaning up towards his ear. Nodding a little, Troy thought to himself. _Time to kick it up a notch. _

* * *

Awaiting for the show to start, Troy sat in his seat, arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders, protectively. Okay, it was a start, but he still looked like he was her brother. There were a few paparazzi hiding far away, up on the balcony's above the stage, it's not like they were in their faces. But anyone could clearly spot them, since they were all faced towards the stage. Glancing down at Gabriella, again, Troy leaned down to her ear, flirtatiously.

"Want some of my drink?" Troy offered, holding her drink up to her. Gabriella looked at him, relieved before answering.

"It's like you read my mind," Gabriella added, as Troy handed her then drink and Gabriella took a large sip of it. Handing it back to Troy, Gabriella patted his knee and smiled.

"That was a well deserved drink," Gabriella replied, as Troy took a sip of it as well.

"Hmm, someone seems like they want to get drunk tonight," Troy stated, nuzzling his nose into her mess of curls. Gabriella laughed, and put a hand to Troy's chest, grabbing his shirt a bit.

"Let's not repeat of last night," Gabriella teased, moving closer towards him.

"Well, it's not going to be like last night, because for one, you'll be going home with me," Troy whispered, seductively in Gabriella's ear.

Scrunching her eyebrows, Gabriella looked at him confused. Paparazzi weren't in a hearing range of them, so why was Troy flirting with her? Although his comment was totally arousing and sexy, he was Troy Bolton for crying out loud! She _hated _him with passion. Of course, he was hot, of course, he was every girls dream, well most, but he was arrogant and conceited! Always thinking of himself and taking girls for advantage. How could she possibly be turned on by him? Then again….. it couldn't hurt to play along? I mean, it would only benefit her career.

"Is that so?" Gabriella whispered back, her fingers trailing up to Troy's collar. She playfully tugged on his collar, biting her lip suggestively.

Troy grinned, mischievously, at Gabriella as he could see from the corner of his eye, the waiter coming back towards Gabriella. The waiter soon turned around when he saw Gabriella with Troy, which only made Troy happier to see that jack ass go away. Of course, this flirting thing wasn't _actually _real. It was for the benefit of his career, and to get creepy guys to stop flirting with Gabriella while they were a 'Couple'. About to continue with his plan, his head turned over towards the stage, only to see the curtains open, slowly, while the lights flicker off.

"Show's starting," Gabriella whispered to Troy, as she grabbed his hand, that was holding his glass, and placed her hand on top of his'. Smiling, Troy over at the sow and watched as the dancers came out to sing on the stage.

* * *

Throughout the show, Gabriella and Troy were caught up in the musical, they almost forgot about their whole couple situation. Gabriella's hand remained on Troy's, but when he was finished with his wine and the waitress took it, their hands intertwined together. When a slow song, or a completely boring part came on, Troy and Gabriella would whisper in each other's ear, acting like it was something important, but really it was the random, stupidest things. By the end of the show, during the loud eruption of applause, Gabriella and Troy looked around the auditorium tiredly and Gabriella crashed against Troy's chest.

"That was _so_ boring," Gabriella complained as Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and caressed it.

"Well, there's an after party next, want to go?" Troy questioned, looking down at Gabriella.

"Aren't we forced to go?" Gabriella questioned back, confused.

"No, we could just go home if you wanted to," Troy answered, shrugging. Gabriella smiled up at him, _he was so caring tonight._

"If you're ready to go now, I'm ready," Gabriella hinted. Looking around, Troy noticed only a couple of people were left in the room. Thinking it was time to head out now, Troy stood up and took Gabriella's hand in his'.

"Let's go," Troy announced, as Gabriella stood up as well.

"Fine, but let's stop and get some rum on the way because I feel like getting _wasted _tonight," Gabriella sang, strutting down the aisle way. Troy looked at her, eyes widened, following her path. _If she was another woman, we would so have sex tonight. _


	11. Stay here a bit longer?

Stepping out of the cluttered space, Gabriella let her heel click against the pavement of her driveway as she clutched on tightly to a bottle of rum. Troy followed behind in suit; his car parked in her driveway, and kept a good eye on Gabriella, seeing she was walking a bit unsteady. He could've sworn she had taken a bottle of rum stored in the limo's inventory, leaving a $50 bill in the back seat. Now, she held it in her hand, guarding it like it was her most prized possession.

During the carried, Gabriella and Troy shared a few drinks, well troy at least, while Gabriella probably drank her own bottle of wine. Troy just watched, trying to stop her when he could, but she _would not_ let go of the bottle. It was frustrating fighting with her over a bottle of wine, knowing that the next morning she would be as drunk as he was the night before.

So, Troy studied her, watching her every move, making sure she wasn't going to do something stupid, or regrettable. Slamming the limo door shut, Troy walked up behind Gabriella, his body held tightly against hers, therefore if she were to fall, Troy would be right there to catch her.

"That… was an _awesome _party!" Gabriella exclaimed, laughing at the end of her sentence, as Troy led her up the stairs of her doorway.

"Yeah, okay, watch your step," Troy warned, completely ignoring what Gabriella was saying.

"S-s-seriously! We should do that more," Gabriella slurred, walking in a zigzag line up the stairs. Troy halted his walking and grabbed Gabriella by the arms to hold her steady.

"Gabriella, walk normally," Troy barked, not wanting himself to fall down the cold, stone stairs because of Gabriella's alcohol overdose.

"Ouch," Gabriella whimpered like a child, as she rubbed her arms where Troy had grabbed her.

They then made it to the front door, where Troy stood in front of it waiting for Gabriella to unlock it. Remembering she was _too_ busy drinking her rum by the bottle, he tried to get her purse so that he could get her keys, but Gabriela yanked it back towards her body and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"W-whoa, there, mister! Don't t-try to rape mee," Gabriella scolded, as Troy rolled his eyes. Rape?

"Gabriella, give me your keys," Troy commanded as Gabriella shook her head dramatically side-to-side.

"Gabriella… Give me your keys, now," Troy stated, boldly, his eyes darkening with annoyance. It was worse enough having the _real_ Gabriella, but now the drunk version?

"Not u-until I get-t my t-treat," Gabriella slurred, grabbing a hold of Troy's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"What treat?" Troy asked, curiously.

"You, me kiss, now," Gabriella ordered, smirking up at him, as Troy smirked as well. _So, that's how we're going to play it._

"Give me the keys, and then you can get your kiss," Troy offered, holding out his hand for the keys.

"Nooo, kiss then keys," Gabriella changed, grinning up at him. Troy rolled his eyes. That's where he draws the line. He just wanted to get Gabriella in there, safely, returning the favor of when she took him home that one night at the club when _he_ was drunk. Kissing was not on the agenda.

"If that's what you want then, fine," Troy sighed, standing up straight, as Gabriella perked up.

Before she knew it, Troy leaned into her, his lips puckered, and his eyes were semi-closed. Gabriella smiled before puckering up her lips and closing her eyes tightly. She leaned up to him as well, craving his lips badly, and licked her lips to moisturize them. When Troy was about to reach Gabriella's lips, he noticed her bag was dangling off her shoulder, where the keys glistened at the top of the bag. Smiling deviously to himself, Troy quickly grabbed the keys from Gabriella's bag and pushed them into the lock in one swift movement.

"Sucker," Troy muttered, seeing Gabriella lean into the thin air where Troy was.

* * *

"Okay, here's some clothes, now get changed," Troy ordered, throwing some shorts and a tank top towards Gabriella. Gabriella swat the clothes away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you yelling? God..," Gabriella complained, annoyed, as she bent down, slowly, and picked up the clothes.

"Looks like the alcohol is wearing off."

It took about 30 minutes for Troy just to get Gabriella upstairs to her room, partially because he didn't know where anything was and her house was pretty big. He led her to her bathroom where she threw up a bit, not as much as he expected, and put the bottle of rum in her kitchen. She was now standing before him in only a bra and some boy shorts, which Troy found completely sexy. Yes, he has seen her n fewer pieces of clothing since they modeled with one another, but just the fact that there was no camera around made it even more arousing to see. She had gotten out of her dress and into the shower, which took a good hour or so, and in the mean time, Troy looked through her array of clothes, trying to find something she could sleep in. She had five different closets for crying out loud! How many clothes did she need?

"Hand me some socks, will you?" Gabriella asked, her shorts and tank top now on her body. She was now sitting on her bed, the covers pulled back for her, as Troy grabbed her some socks.

"There, now if you need anything else, I'm sure you can manage," Troy teased, watching as Gabriella rolled her eyes and moaned, angrily.

"Troy… Seriously," Gabriella grunted, pulling the sheets over her petite body.

"If you need anything, just call me," Troy fixed, smiling as he began to turn around and walk away.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled, before he could open the door to leave. Troy turned around quickly and looked at her confused.

"What?" Troy asked, worriedly, hoping she wasn't about to puke or something.

"I- it's just, um, well," Gabriella murmured, looking down embarrassed.

"Mmhm, I see," Troy teased, grinning, while walking over towards Gabriella's bed and sitting on it.

"Well, maybe, you, could, uh….Stay here a bit longer?" Gabriella asked, shakily, feeling like a total idiot for blurting that out there.

"Huh?" Troy questioned, confused. She wanted him to stay here longer? It was already one in the morning! He needed to get to sleep, too. Plus, didn't she hate him to his very inner core. It always worked as though she hated him, and he hated her, nothing more could happen in their relationship.

"Troy, don't make me feel stupider than I already am," Gabriella moaned, looking at him in the eye. Troy looked at her big, passionate brown eyes and sighed. Puppy dog eyes were a pain in the ass. It makes you feel guilty and you automatically go and try to please the person.

"Umm," Troy uttered, as Gabriella looked down, sadly. Every seemed to be kicked into high gear with Troy and Gabriella. I mean, one day they are cussing at each other to no end and the next day, they're acting like friends, talking and just having fun.

"Troy, it's stupid anyway, just… forget it," Gabriella quickly stated, putting her hands in front of Troy to stop him from talking.

"Gabriella…" Troy started, but Gabriella just pulled the covers over her body and turned away from him.

"Good night," Gabriella muttered, closing her eyes tightly, hoping Troy would just leave her and not talk about what had just happened.

"Make room."

That's all Gabriella heard before her body was pushed to the other side of her bed, leaving another firm body pressed against hers. She smiled, happily, to herself turning back around to face Troy. Then, those eyes hit her like a bat. His bright cerulean orbs shone into the skylight of the room. They deeply looked into her own pair of sepia colored eyes. She sat up from her position; a smile still spread across her face, and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied, her mouth closing into a small smile.

"Whatever Montez," Troy stated, his cockiness completely ruining a somewhat nice moment. Gabriella's eyes rolled in annoyance, something she's capable of doing without even thinking whenever she's around Troy. She slapped his arm, playfully and shook her head.

"You're such a cocky man bitch," Gabriella insulted as Troy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"A cocky man bitch?" Troy questioned, a chuckle erupting from his throat. _What kind of name was that?_

"Hey, don't question the name," Gabriella scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, grinning towards Troy.

"Whatever."

* * *

For the next hour or so, Troy and Gabriella sat in Gabriella's bed deep in conversation with one another, the TV lightly playing in the background. It couldn't have been more comfortable, which was odd because they were almost assigned to hate each other. Troy, nor Gabriella, haven't noticed that they were now sitting close to each other, Troy's arm wrapped tightly around Gabriella's body, while Gabriella sat in his arms, completely enjoying her time with Troy. This was probably the longest Gabriella or Troy has ever spent in a bed, knowing that they both weren't going to get laid soon.

Gabriella yawned, glancing over Troy's shoulder at the digital alarm clock on her side table. _1:30am._ Wow. It was getting pretty late. Gabriella felt bad for keeping Troy here all night. I mean, he had to go home soon. But oddly, Gabriella didn't want Troy to go. She wanted him to stay here, with here, for the rest of the night. So what if he was in his nice clothes from the premiere? There was always _something_ in Gabriella's closet that could fit anyone.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Troy, who was gently stroking Gabriella's arm, sending chills down her spine. She felt her eyes get dark, while her mood dropped a bit, knowing she had to tell Troy he could go home now.

"It's getting pretty late," Gabriella stated, watching as Troy turned his head to the clock and muttered "shit."

"Oh, yeah," Troy sighed, stopping his actions and removing his arm from behind Gabriella, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Gabriella smiled, loving the sweet, caring Troy. She patted his shoulder, as her smiled dropped a bit.

"Well, thanks for staying here longer."

"Mmhm, no problem."

"Well, drive safely," Gabriella said, closing her eyes at how stupid she sounded. _Drive Safely? Really? Can you be more stupid Gabriella?_

"I will," Troy laughed getting up from his position, and standing by Gabriella's bed. Gabriella stood up as well, her body next to his'.

"So…?" Gabriella tailed off, feeing like an immature little teenager in front of her crush.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella," Troy spoke up, cutting through the tension, easily. He then smiled down at her, before turning around to leave.

Gabriella's smile faded a bit, a small curve tugging at the ends of her lips. She followed behind him, as they walked to her front door together, silence in the atmosphere. Opening the front door, Troy stepped outside into the cool, crisp weather and made his way towards his car. Gabriella stood there, her body leaning against the door frame of the front entrance. Giving Gabriella one last wave, Troy started to back out of her driveway, his eyes now focusing on the road behind him. When Gabriella caught Troy's eye, she waved back at him, a small closed smile plastered on her face. She then went back into her house, where warmth was more abundant, and closed the door behind her, groaning in frustration. Why was her heartbeat slowing down, compared to the rhythm it picked up when he was here?

* * *

** Sorry for the late update ): You guys know why. Sorry if the last sentence doesn't make sense btw. It sounds right to me, then again I'm completely exhausted from school. Next chapter will be out.. Not **_**very**_** soon, like the next day, but soon (: If you have any ideas please leave them in your review! I want to see what you guys think should happen next in the story, so that way I can please people other than myself (: And as in the words of one of my favorite authors on fanfiction, **_**LassyLauren: **_

**~Days to write, but seconds to review~**


	12. Sunsets and Surfing

**A/N: Yay! New chapter for my readers! Sorry for the LONG wait but at least I updated, right? IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE! Thanks! (:**

"Gabriella, these are fantastic," Daniel smiled as he continued snapping photos of Gabriella.

As the fan blew a light breeze against Gabriella's naturally bronze colored skin, Gabriella gave her best poses towards the camera. This was one of her best photoshoots, she thought, running her fingers though her cascading locks.

Her body was pressed up against the pasty French doors, while auburn-colored drapes hung delicately to the side. Her thin-strapped maroon dress flowed gently above her knees, while the beaded hemline strongly brought out the curve of her breasts. Chills were sent up her spine whenever her wavy strands lightly tickled her shoulder, like a shock of happiness ran through her whole body. Continuing to stay in her position, she heard the silent whispers around her, saying how good she looked. Blushing slightly, she looked away from the camera and out the window, hearing Daniel yelling at her to stay in that position.

"These are amazing," Gabriella's agent complimented, looking at the different shots displayed on the screen.

These pictures were taken for the new Fall line of Gucci. Gabriella was modeling off most of the new clothes presented to the public, but some of her dresses were made only for select celebrities. Modeling these pictures by herself was something Gabriella didn't enjoy. She didn't mind it, quite frankly, but she would rather have another model she could work off of. Even if most of those photos were taken with Troy.

Since last night, Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about Troy. So, for a few days he wasn't acting like an ass hole? Doesn't mean he changed overnight. He was still the same man Gabriella hated for years. Whether or not she sorted out her feelings, she would still be stuck dealing with him for quite a while. Although her thoughts convinced her that she wasn't at _all_ interested in Troy, her body would think otherwise. Every time she would see him now, or every time someone would mention his name, her heart began t pound in her chest, like a Chinese gong. She would feel a little lightheaded, and her cheeks would flush into a faded color of crimson. She couldn't explain why it was happening, but she tried to stop herself from letting it continue.

"Okay, I think that's all for today," Daniel announced, as Gabriella sighed in relief. She anxiously padded her feet over towards the screen by the camera to view the pictures.

"Wow."

Gabriella looked at the photos, stunned with herself. These were probably some of her best photos. After letting her eyes scan over every picture, she realized that they were starting to clean up the set. When she was about to head over to her dressing room, she heard Daniel call her name, and turned around to face him.

"Come back later today so you can see the pictures we're using for the shoot."

"Okay, but the only time I can come is during the afterhours. Maybe around 9 or 10 tonight?" Gabriella answered as Daniel nodded.

"Okay, I'll just lay them on my desk and you can get a quick glance at them. Then you can sign a few papers I'll leave on your desk," Daniel added, as Gabriella went to go change into her normal clothes.

* * *

"Hey Sharpay I'm parking now. I'll see you in a few"

Turning the ignition of her car off, Gabriella headed out to meet Sharpay for dinner. They were meeting up at a small little café right in Beverly Hills. She hasn't seen Sharpay in a while, so why not have a small little girl's night?

She put her phone back into her purse, and started to enter the restaurant, finding their usual table outside. Sharpay sat at the table texting, as usual, her legs crossed, while Gabriella came up and approached her with a smile.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella greeted, casually, sitting across from Sharpay. Glancing up from her phone, Sharpay grinned, flipping her hair with one hand.

"Oh, hi Gabi, sorry about that," Sharpay apologized, putting her phone away.

"It's fine. So who were you talking to?" Gabriella asked, interested, sipping her drink.

"Oh, it's no one, just a guy."

"C'mon, Shar, who is it?"

"It was just some guy I met at the club the other day we went," Sharpay blushed.

"Ooo, what's his name?"

"Scott."

"Age?"

"25. I swear he's my soul mate."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, we both have blonde hair," Sharpay answered, shrugging her shoulders as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Wow."

"I wasn't done yet! He also loves to shop, and even owns his own line of guys clothing."

Impressed, Gabriella put her purse down beside her and let out a relaxed breath. She _really _loved girl nights. They could talk to each other about anything, easily. They were never uncomfortable with each other, which was the best part about their friendship.

"He sounds like your type of guy," Gabriella commented, as Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, he really is," Sharpay sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She then drifted off into her thoughts, as the waiter placed the food down on the table.

"You going to eat or daydream?" Gabriella questioned, taking a bite about of her food.

"When you're in love, day dreaming becomes a drug."

Gabriella dropped her spoon, looking over at Sharpay oddly. Could she be serious? She meets a guy and in less than a week, she's already saying she's in love? Knowing Sharpay, this must be something serious than just sex. She had never told Gabriella she was _in love _before. Maybe to Gabriella, it didn't make sense to be in love with someone, but then again, she has never been _in love. _Sure, she had a few crushes here and there, but she was never the one for a boyfriend, or a relationship. She always thought it'd be nice to have someone you could count on, and be with for a long time, but she'd rather just have sex with 'no strings attached'.

"Look who's daydreaming now."

* * *

After dinner, Sharpay and Gabriella usually went to the closet beach by the restaurant and walked around in the sand. The sun was just about to set, and the weather was simply pristine. Not too hot, nor too cold, and the light breezes felt nice against their skin. The waves smashed against the smooth surface, while seagulls fleeted around the area. There were few people on the beach, and it was nice to see it wasn't crowded.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked along the coast of the beach, the crystal blue water shining in the dim sunlight. They both held their stilettos in their hands, not wanting their $500 shoes to get destroyed. Sharpay glanced over towards Gabriella, nervously, and started to speak.

"Um, if I tell you something, do you promise not to kill me?" Sharpay questioned, as Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows, puzzled.

"I won't kill you, but you may get some bruises here and there," Gabriella joked, as Sharpay smiled at her.

"Okay, um, I sort of, invited Scott over here," Sharpay confessed, as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, carelessly.

"Why would I be mad at you for that?" Gabriella asked, confusingly.

"Well I thought you would be mad I was ruining our 'girl night'."

"Sharpay, girl's night doesn't mean I can't meet you new boyfriend," Gabriella assured, as Sharpay grinned at her.

"Thanks, Gabi."

Pulling Sharpay into a hug, Gabriella noticed a tall blonde start to approach the pair. Smirking, Gabriella leaned next to Sharpay's ear, while patting her back.

"Look who's here," Gabriella whispered, as Sharpay turned around and squealed. Pulling away from Gabriella, she sprinted over towards the blonde, throwing her arms over him.

"Scott!" Sharpay exclaimed, pulling back to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

Smiling at the couple, Gabriella approached them, slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment they're sharing. They pulled away from the kiss, holding each other in their embrace. Gabriella simply walked over to them, waving a shy hand to get their attention.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," Gabriella replied, shyly, as Sharpay pulled her next to her.

"Scott, this is my best friend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Scott," Sharpay introduced, as Scott shook Gabriella's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Scott greeted, charmingly, as Gabriella smiled.

"Same. I've heard many things about you," Gabriella added, as Scott chuckled.

"Good, I hope."

"Defiantly," Gabriella assured, as the three of them continued down the beach, making small talk on their journey.

* * *

"You're so cute when you're tired!" Sharpay cooed, as she giggled at Scott.

The couple was walking at a deadly slow pace; leaving Gabriella was totally ignored after about 10 minutes of walking. She was walking at a _normal_ pace in front of the couple, angrily trying to get over the fact that she had been totally forgotten. Although she couldn't see their kissing and touching, she could still hear their disgusting little 'couple talk'.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

Gagging, Gabriella turned around, slightly, only to see the couple making out. Disgusted, she quickly tried to retreat the couple.

"Okay guys, I'm just going to go now, bye!"

With that, Gabriella began walking in the other direction, back towards her car. Although the sun was just barely shining, she felt chills up and down her spine. She rubbed her arms for warmth, while gripping her shoes, and looked out into the water.

It _was_ a really nice day today. As she looked in the water, she noticed a tan brunette surfing the tides of the ocean. He stood focused on his surfboard, until he gradually fell into the water. Gabriella watched closely as he emerged from the water within seconds, smiling. Her eyebrows shot up, impressed, when she recognized the face of the man. She slowly approached him, biting her lip, nervously.

"Hey Troy," She greeted, as Troy flipped his hair to the side and looked at her.

"Gabriella?" Troy questioned, wiping the water out of his eyes. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, and stood up, flashing her one of his charming smiles.

"Hey, how've you been?" Troy greeted back, grabbing his surfboard, as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Good. You surf?" Gabriella asked, as Troy chuckled.

"Well, I was trying to. Why? You impressed?" Troy answered, suggestively, as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Still the same basterd, huh?" Gabriella teased, tilting her head to the side, as Troy walked up next to her.

"Men don't change overnight."

Giggling, Gabriella started to walk up the shore, Troy walking next to her, his body still wet. He followed Gabriella to the parking spaces, but slightly hoped to stay with her longer at the beach. He didn't know why, but around Gabriella, he felt so much more at ease. He could forget about his problems and focus on her. Whether it was fighting with her, insulting her, or even falling or her, he loved every second of it. Although he couldn't admit it, he couldn't imagine his life _without_ Gabriella.

"How long have you been here?" Gabriella asked, as Troy looked over at her.

"An hour or so. I try to come to the beach every day, but it never works out," Troy confessed, as Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I know how you feel."

Stopping in front of a mid-sized shack, Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows. She watched as Troy placed his surfboard into the shack, before grabbing a linen towel in the corner. He quickly dried his hair and body, Gabriella watching closely behind. She would be lying if she didn't find his actions completely arousing.

"That's not yours?" Gabriella questioned, pointing over towards the surfboard. Troy shook his head, before grabbing his sandals and throwing the towel back into the corner.

"Nah, it's just one of my friend's. My surfboard is up at my parents' house," Troy answered, slipping his shirt back on and grabbing his car keys.

"And the shack?"

"My friend's also. His parents live down the coast."

Nodding her head, Gabriella followed Troy out. They began striding over towards their car, Gabriella looking back at the sunset. Troy caught her gaze, and grabbed her hand, lightly. Shutting out of her gaze, she looked right into Troy's eyes.

"You want to watch the sunset?" Troy suggested, sheepishly, as Gabriella gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella added, walking closer to the water, dropping Troy's hand behind her. Although the moment they shared was now ruined, it was quickly forgotten when Troy and Gabriella both plopped down on the sand next to each other.

"This is the best time to come to the beach."

"Yeah, it really is," Gabriella agreed, looking forward at her feet. Troy scooted a bit closer towards her, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal about it, and settled.

As both their arms were pushed up against one another, Gabriella smiled a bit to herself. It was as if Troy acted like a completely different man. Usually, with any other girl, Troy would come on, both strongly and charmingly. He then lured girls into his house, and slept with them. Then again, Gabriella wasn't the one to talk. She did the same thing, also. But today, they both acted so comfortably with each other, they didn't care about anything they would do tonight.

Shivering slightly, Gabriella shuddered, only to have Troy glance over at her, worriedly.

"You cold?"

"Uh, a little," Gabriella confessed, sheepishly, rubbing her bare arm.

"You want me to keep you warm?" Troy suggested, flirtatiously as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Not in the way you want to warm me," Gabriella assured as Troy chuckled, spreading his legs out next to Gabriella's.

Sticking his toes into the sand, he sighed, relaxed. This was one of the things he loved doing. Sitting in the sand and watching the sun set, gradually. He never had done this with a girl, however. Not even with his simple one night stands. They usually were a bit too busy doing something other than watching sunsets. Never in this life would he imagine doing this with Gabriella.

"So? Why isn't the famous Gabriella Montez out having sex tonight?" Troy teased.

"I could be asking you the same," Gabriella retorted, smirking over at him. Troy just shrugged his shoulders, carelessly, laying back into the sand.

"I get tired too, you know," Troy joked, as Gabriella hovered over him, giggling.

"_Really?_ Because I do recall you sleeping with a few girls from work; at the same time," Gabriella reminded as Troy grinned, charmingly.

"What can I say? It's impossible to pass up three blondes who are willing."

"Basterd."

"You have a chance to sleep with me anytime you want I hope you know," Troy offered, winking at Gabriella.

"Oh, my, I have been missing out on a lot, haven't I?" Gabriella replied, sarcastically.

Troy quickly grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her down onto his body. Rubbing her sides, he looked up at her, and reached up towards her ear.

"You have," Troy whispered huskily in her ear. As Gabriella's breaths became longer, her heart fluttered a bit at the thought. Pulling back, she looked down into Troy's light colored orbs, and smirked. She rested her hands on his chest, and let her hair cascade to the sand.

"What? You think you have a bigger chance now?" Gabriela asked as Troy pressed her body closer to him.

"We're already in position," Troy pointed out; Gabriella not realizing that she was straddling Troy.

"You got lucky that time," Gabriella replied, rolling off slightly, "But that's as close as we're going to get to sex."

Chuckling, Troy sat up, Gabriella still in his lap, and looked up in her eyes. His hands drifted off towards her thighs, slightly rubbing them, before sweeping his finger across her curls to push a few strands of hair back. Leaning down slowly, his nose tickled her neck, as he rested in the crook.

"We'll see about that."

And with that, Gabriella felt chills run up and down her spine. Checking her watch, she realized she had to go back to work to see her magazine shots. Pulling back, she leaned down to Troy ear and whispered:

"Come with me."


	13. A new Sensation

**A/N: Well you guys voted for it! Update to modeling perfection! Wasn't that quick? Tell me which story you want me to update next in your review! Sorry it's short! (:**

Stepping into the darkened building, Gabriella held onto Troy's hand tightly, still afraid of the dark. Troy quickly turned on the lights above with a switch, only to hear Gabriella sigh with relief. She released Troy's hand, and closed the door behind them. Troy followed her up the stairs to Daniel's office, looking around to see if anyone was even here.

"Champagne?" Gabriella offered, holding two glasses in her hands. Nodding, Troy took the glass from her and took a sip, the sweet taste of alcohol draining through his system.

As Gabriella went over to her office to sign papers left there, Troy wandered throughout the floor. He passed by several photo shoot sets and several racks of clothes. He looked through some, noticing that all of them were women's clothes, and acknowledged the low cut dresses and shirts.

Walking away, he looked over at Daniel's camera, and silently trailed his way over. He admired the electronic device, turning it on. While looking through the features, he heard Gabriella coming from down the hall, her heels clicking, loudly. He looked over, only to see her standing right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, as Troy turned off the camera, quickly.

"I always wanted a professional camera. I just wanted to see what they do," Troy confessed as Gabriella smiled at him.

"You want to be a photographer?"

Troy laughed, shaking his head, furiously, "No! My face was made to be in front of camera's, not behind."

Giggling, Gabriella took a sip of the drink in her hand. She then looked back up at Troy and smirked.

"If you want one so bad, why don't you buy one?" Gabriella suggested, as Troy gave her a funny look.

"Nah, I don't want to invest _that_ much money on something I won't even use that much," Troy denied, as Gabriella wandered off back to her office, to finish off the papers.

Troy quietly glanced into Daniel's office, noticing something lying down on the surface of his desk. Curious, he guided his body over, picking up the photos laying there. He shuffled through all of them, shocked, and didn't even notice his mouth fell open a bit.

"Wow," He muttered to himself, looking at photos of Gabriella. These were truly amazing; he could've sworn that his heart dropped into his stomach.

Just looking at these pictures turned Troy on. Sure, he's seen many photos of Gabriella, but these were probably her best. The way her hair drifted off her shoulders, and the way the dress sculpted out her dress made her look absolutely stunning. Her almond shaped eyes made every guy melt into her auburn colored orbs, and her lips parted, in almost a sexy manner. Her olive-colored legs lingered down to the ground, as if they went on for miles on end. These pictures were any guy's fantasy, and just to be holding them made Troy's stomach churn.

"Troy?" Gabriella called, shyly, strolling into the dimly lit room. She had been watching Troy look at her photos for a while, and she didn't know why, but she liked how impressed he was.

Troy turned around, swiftly, holding up the photos in his hands. He walked over towards Gabriella, locking his eyes with hers, and slid his free arm around her waist. He felt Gabriella's hands slide up his chest, sensationally, gripping his shirt a bit in a fist.

"These are gorgeous," Troy complimented, huskily, leaning down to Gabriella's cheek, slowly brushing his lips there.

Gabriella gasped at the sudden action, feeling her blood pump through her veins, harshly. That was the first time Troy had ever laid his lips on her. Never has she imagined it would feel this good. As Troy's lips traveled further down her jaw, Gabriella bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Letting her hands lay flat on the surface of his breasts, Gabriella pushed him back a bit, looking at him straight in the eye. The look he gave her was almost desperate. He showed a hungry glare in his eye, almost as if he were to just have sex with her right there. She smirked a little at the control she had over him, before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pushing him back towards her. That's when their lips brushed for the first time in their lives.

Electric shock flowed through their system, almost like wires inside of them were being put together. They both closed their eyes, desperately; wanting to regain as much air as they could so then the kiss wouldn't end. Their mouths fused together, lips syncing in rhythm, as they held onto each other tightly. Chills. Fireworks. Heart-racing. It was as if both of them were having their first kiss. Gabriella didn't even notice when Troy lifted her onto the surface of Daniel's desk, creating a whole new position for them.

Gabriella hovered over Troy, frantically devouring his lips. _God, they were so soft. _She clung to Troy's head, cradling it gingerly in her arms. Her fingers raked his scalp, while her legs clasped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Troy's hands grazed over Gabriella's thighs, noticing that Gabriella had taken full control of the kiss. There was something sexy about women in total control, that Troy just couldn't put his finger on it. Was it because he'd never had a woman in control? He seemed like putty in Gabriella's hands right now, he would do anything. He'd always been in control of anything _sexually_. Never had a woman take his power away from him, until Gabriella came along.

Pulling away slowly, Gabriella took in deep breaths, trying to regain her normal oxygen amount. She didn't dare open her eyes to see Troy's; it would feel like she ruined the moment. She felt Troy's breath against her lips, making them tingle, as she casually stroked his hair with her fingers. Troy's hands continued gliding up her silky skin, as he went in for another kiss.

This time, it didn't last as long, but it felt as if Troy poured out his entire feelings into it. It was aggressive, yet soft, and every time Troy's lips would move, Gabriella could feel his passion towards her. This was no longer hate, but rather a true desire both of them had been holding in. Neither had noticed the want towards each other until they finally connected in a way that left them both speechless. Butterflies fluttered, their hearts pounded, and their minds clouded up, all in just one kiss. Nothing on this earth could compare to the feeling. Nothing they did could compare with this moment they shared, together.

Troy finally drew away from Gabriella's delicate lips, leaving her breathless. Her eyes rippled open, afraid to see the look in Troy's cerulean orbs. Would he be upset? Happy? Angry? She didn't know until she finally locked into his gaze, seeing nothing but lust in his eyes. Her cheeks flushed immediately, having never seen that sort of look in his eyes. She expected hunger, and want, but to see this sort of passion was new to her. Every guy se had been with never gave her that sort of look. They were just usually in it for the fun; as was she. The look Troy gave off to her was almost like a trust sign; as if what they just did wasn't just fun and games, but meaningful.

She tried to give him the sort of look he gave to her, but it came out more confused than passionate. Troy was puzzled by her expression. Was she confused on what had just happened? Or confused on why it just happened?

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered, as if he were asking if she were okay. Gabriella looked at him, quickly, as played with the end of his short-cut hair.

"Mmm?" She answered, wondering what he wanted from her; needed from her. His hands let her thighs, and glided up towards her face, cupping her cheeks, slightly.

That was all he had to do. He didn't need to use words. He didn't even have to show emotions. Gabriella knew from his eyes that he wanted _it_ from her. She swallowed, nervously, at the thought, biting her lip from saying something she shouldn't say. She watched as Troy leaned up to her ear, his lips tickling her earlobe, before whispering softly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Troy clarified, kissing the skin behind her ear, softly.

He knew that if they both wanted to have sex, it wasn't going to happen like this. Both of them didn't want to have sex with each other spontaneously. They could feel that both of them shared something that was new; something inside them that made their minds click. This was something special to hold onto. Troy didn't want to ruin anything between Gabriella, feeling as though they crossed a new line in their relationship. He didn't want to use her for sex, and then just blow her off like every other woman he's been with. Because of the fact they work together, they were restricted from certain limits in their actions. They would have to face each other every day, and if they created an awkward tension, they would have ruined their own relationship.

As Gabriella looked deeply into to Troy's eyes, she found that he was sincere. She knew he wasn't just saying that for his sake, but for both their sakes. She knew she wanted him, badly. So bad that she would just take him out right there. But she couldn't. It was more than sex now, and she was glad Troy understood that.

She rested her hands on his shoulders now, letting her feet fall onto the ground again, before feeling herself being pulled into Troy's embrace. She rested her head in his chest and sighed. God she wished it was less complicated. Pulling away from his grip, Gabriella felt Troy take her hand and bring it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles, sweetly.

"Soon," he whispered, intertwining their fingers together and leading her back to her car.


	14. Soon

**A/N: Long time since I uploaded, huh? So sorry about that! :( Stress, stress and more stress. And I just can't find time to relax and write stories. Sorry guys, but I will try harder, I promise3333**

Gabriella entered the Gucci building bright and early on Friday. Eight in the morning was not her happiest time, so she kept her head down and covered her eyes with her oversized sunglasses. She wore a blue _Freepeople _maxi tube dress, paired with a thick leather belt, and her Jeffrey Campbell Sunny Wedge Sandals. Her arms were covered with bracelets of all kinds, and necklaces dangled from her neck, casually. She strolled towards the elevator, and headed up to the third floor to pick shots for the upcoming fall line.

Her shoes padded along the shiny hardwood floors as she made her way to Daniel's office. She looked through the glass doors and noticed some other workers, like the designer and buyer for Gucci, sitting in Daniel's office looking through photos Gabriella had taken yesterday. With her iced Chai tea latte in her hand, she snaked her way through the crack of the doors and removed her sunglasses.

"There she is. Our star model," Daniel complimented with a smile, as he got up to peck Gabriella's cheeks.

Gabriella smiled softly at him, and the others in the room, and took a seat across from them. They had already set photos into piles of what they wanted to use, and what they didn't, so all Gabriella had to do was help eliminate more of the photos. The less photos, the better; therefore there's room for other models.

"So, Gabriella we were looking through some of these photos and made a rough copy of a layout. We're hoping to have at most three pages of you," the editor of Gucci, Jackson Reed, said.

"In fact, we're also having another photo-shoot for another model for the fall line today. So, if you want to stop by and check it out that would be great. Then after, we can discuss the cover over lunch," Daniel said.

"And who might the other model be?" Gabriella questioned.

"Troy," Daniel answered, plainly.

Gabriella held her emotions to herself, blushing a bit. Ever since last night, all she could think about was him. They held a love-hate relationship at this point; it confused Gabriella so much. One minute, they would act like they hated each other, and the next they were making out in Daniel's office. What happens between them, no one knows; not even them. It seemed like innocent flirting and teasing at the time, but now, it's more than that. It's like they have developed feelings for each other. As much as Gabriella hated to say it, he wasn't that bad of a guy to fall for. She's known him for years now, and they could pretty much be mistaken as a married couple for all the things they knew about each other. However, that didn't help Gabriella at all in their messed up relationship. So she just tried to roll along with life and see what happens between them in the future.

"Gabriella? Are you coming or not?" Jackson asked, about to head out the door.

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled, getting up and grabbing her bag, running out the door behind him.

* * *

Troy walked along the sand coast, his hands in his pockets, and hair blown back by the breeze, as the camera snapped multiple shots of him. He wore a red cotton striped polo, khaki Bermuda shorts, lace up sneakers and aviator sunglasses. His feet grounded into the sand with every step he took, and the sun made his skin glow in the warm summer morning. He barely noticed his surrounding, focused on his modeling, and listened closely to the photographer.

"Troy, hold it right there," Daniel's new assistant photographer, Ethan, yelled, as Troy held his gaze looking into the ocean.

Gabriella just arrived at the set, located on the beach she was just at a few days ago. It was somewhat crowded, but the area near the shoot wasn't, due to the restrictions Gucci had. She slipped off her shoes, so they wouldn't get sand in them, and held them in her hand, while she walked closer towards the set, until she spotted Troy. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him smile at the camera, and play along in the sand.

As Troy glanced up at the camera, he spotted Gabriella standing behind. He smiled widely as she shot him a small smile and waved.

"Perfect Troy, perfect! Hold it there."

Troy held his pose, his eyes locked with Gabriella's, until the photographer called for a small break for a film change. As he went to go chat with Daniel and the other workers, Gabriella made her way over towards Troy, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Happy to see me?" Gabriella teased, as Troy looked down at her, smiling.

"Are you kidding? You're probably the best thing in the photo-shoot," Troy said, winking at her.

Gabriella giggled, looking away, seeing that they were quite a distance away from the others. She looked back at Troy, taking in his appearance, while running a hand through her wavy hair.

"You look nice," Gabriella complimented.

"If you think this is nice, you should stay and wait for the swimwear," Troy suggested, as Gabriella blushed.

As he spoke, she noticed Troy getting closer to her body; his hand making its way to her hair as he pushed a strand behind her ear, admiring her beauty. His hand trailed down her cheek, stroking it softly, before planting a lingering kiss there. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, and she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back a little; afraid someone might see. The last thing she needed was someone to see their twisted relationship in play.

"Troy, stop," Gabriella demanded, softly, but Troy ignored her kept planting kisses along her jawline.

"No one's looking," Troy assured, looking back at the Gucci workers gathered under the shaded area.

"Still, Troy, just please," Gabriella begged, pushing him away harder this time, and looking into his eyes.

Troy decided to quit, and sighed. He pulled away from her and they started walking towards the group of Gucci workers.

"Meet me after for dinner?" Troy asked, nervously, which had shocked Gabriella.

She wasn't used to seeing Troy getting nervous and sweaty around women, especially Gabriella; she found it sort of cute coming from him. However, the answer remained unanswered as time passed by like the crashing of waves. She was confused as to why he would ask her personally to go out with him. It gave her chills to think that they were becoming something more than just friends now, and farther more than just enemies. Gathering herself together, and noticing she had to go soon, she put her fixed her shades and started striding away, looking back at Troy over her shoulder.

"Pick me up at 8."

* * *

"What am I supposed to wear!" Gabriella panicked as she paced around the lustrous hardwood floors of her bedroom.

Sharpay sat on the ivory bedspread in the center of the room flipping through _Glamour _magazine. She rolled her eyes as Gabriella began throwing clothes around her room like a teenager looking for an outfit for the first day of school. She found it amusing how not too long ago, Gabriella could care less about Troy, but now, if she wears the wrong dress out on their date, the world is going to end. She had invited Sharpay over after lunch, and has been going on for an hour about what color she should wear, or whether or not wearing a thong would be asking for trouble. After about five minutes, Sharpay tuned her out, grabbed a magazine and had Gabriella suffer alone over something that wasn't worth suffering for.

"Sharpay! What about this?" Gabriella asked, as Sharpay glanced just over the brim of the magazine at the dress Gabriella was wearing.

"Cute," Sharpay commented, and then turning back to her magazine, un-amused, since it was Gabriella's hundredth dress she put on.

"Cute? Just cute? Not even REALLY cute?" Gabriella questioned.

"Fine! It's REALLY cute! Gorgeous, Beautiful, Dazzling, Mind-blowing, out of this world stunning! Happy now?" Sharpay yelled, annoyed, throwing her magazine down in the process.

"I liked the cute better," Gabriella stated, plainly, and Sharpay grabbed her bag and headed towards the door frustrated.

"Gabriella, I'm sure whatever you wear, Troy's going to have his eyes all over you anyway! And if you really liked him, and you know he likes you the same way to, then you wouldn't have to worry about what you wear! I mean just last week, you acted as if you could care less if this guy drowned in a river, but now, you care so much about him and what he thinks of the color of your toe nails! Seriously, are we in first grade again? Just wear what you're wearing now and call it a day. I'm going home, hasta la vista."

And with that, Sharpay exited the room, leaving Gabriella alone. She looked over in the mirror at her reflection, and smiled. Guessed it didn't really matter what she wore after all.

* * *

Her gray 5-inch louboutins patted nervously on the ground underneath the table, while her hands fiddling with her purse in her lap. She ended up wearing a crimson red dress (what Vanessa Hudgens wore to the Ellen show this year) and small diamond earrings to her date, and quite frankly, Sharpay was right; Troy liked whatever she wore anyways.

Troy sat across from Gabriella in a soft baby blue button up and light gray slacks. They ended up going to _Beso_, Troy picking Gabriella up at eight sharp. They had ordered their food, and while waiting, they made small talk, but surprisingly there was no sexual energy given off, making Gabriella nervous. She was so used to heavily flirting with guys, but Troy, at this moment, was different. She didn't want to mess this up, so she kept her mouth shut for as long as she could, not wanting to say anything she would regret.

She rested her elbow on the table, and her chin on the palm of her hand, as she listened to Troy tell her about the photoshoot he had today. She laughed at the few jokes he made about how much Daniel and the other workers sweated so much on set, and how he wasn't the only one with his shirt off for that shoot.

"Luckily, when the shoot was over, it had gotten cooler as they packed up because I couldn't stand another minute of Harold without his shirt," Troy joked, referring the bigger male who was Daniel's student assistant. Gabriella laughed, picking up her glass of wine and bringing it to her cherry red lips, taking a sip.

Troy did so as well, and set his glass on the table, the waiter coming to take their clean plates off their table and refilling their glasses of wine. The check was also presented on the table, and Troy instinctively grabbed it, but this time, he felt an unusual tug at the other end of the folder. He looked up and his eyes met with Gabriella's, whose hand was also on the check.

"I can take it," Gabriella assured tugging the check a little towards her, but Troy fought back and tugged with the same strength, the check still placed in between them.

"Gabriella, seriously, don't worry about it. I got it," Troy reassured, using his strength to take the check away from Gabriella's grasp, and quickly placing his credit card in the slot.

"Troy, c'mon, I don't like when people pay for me," Gabriella pleaded, trying to grab the checkbook back again, but Troy moved it further away from her grasp.

"You never had a guy pay for your dinner?" Troy asked, surprised, as Gabriella nodded.

"I don't want to be a burden, so I always pay for myself. I don't feel like it's right for the guy to have to pay for everything," Gabriella stated, as Troy smiled at her, handing the waiter the checkbook.

"Well then I'm honored to be the first guy to pay for your dinner," Troy stated, smiling.

* * *

As Troy drove Gabriella back home, she was fidgety the whole time. This was one of the best nights' she has had in a while; she didn't want it to be over so soon. In all honesty, it didn't feel like a date whatsoever to Gabriella, it felt more like a get together with an old friend; which is what she would prefer over a date any day. No flirting, no touching, no nothing. It was fun to be able to be with a guy she didn't have to have sex with.

When they pulled up to Gabriella's house, Gabriella sighed quietly to herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Troy had parked on the side of the road, and made his way to open Gabriella's door for her. They then walked slowly to Gabriella's front door, savoring all the minutes they had left with each other before the night was over.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight Troy," Gabriella confessed, as Troy nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Troy grinned, as they both arrived in front of Gabriella's door.

Gabriella fiddled with her keys in her hand, not turning around to the lock just yet, waiting for Troy to say good-bye. This moment was probably the only awkward moment of the night, because they had acted so much like friends the whole evening, it was weird to go back to an actual dating couple.

Luckily Troy had had a lot of experiences like these, and boldly grabbed Gabriella's waist, pulling her towards him. Gabriella smiled softly before wrapping her arms around him, her fingers making their way into his short-cut hair. He then planted a passionate kiss on her lips, both their eyes closing in absolute lust of the moment with each other.

The kiss had been a perfect way to end a date, a perfect way to say goodbye. After a few seconds, Gabriella was the first to pull back slightly, but Troy quickly captured her lips again, lingering for a few minutes to remember the moment. She then pulled away a little more this time, grabbing her keys and running her hands through his hair one last time.

"Soon," Gabriella assured, kissing his lips for the slightest second, and smiling as she made her way into her house, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
